Chibi Senshi Power, Make up!
by Sailor Latias
Summary: This is the first of many, starting with the births/early years of my Chibi Senshi. I won't do Chibi-Usa, or Chibi-Pluto. I'll leave theirs up to you. For Haruka/Michiru fans, I've got something I think you'll enjoy. I don't own SM.
1. Surprise for Haruka and Michiru!

Hey, all! It's me, Sailor Latias! I've improved in my writing and am now making a comeback! Take that, bitches!  
>Anyway, enjoy the new series. I've got a whole bunch of ideas I plan to make something out of.<br>Enjoy~

* * *

><p>In her shared part of the Outer Senshi quarters inside the Crystal Palace, Haruka Tenoh awoke that morning feeling well rested. It came as a surprise to her, bearing in mind how rough she was being handled the night prior. One thing was for certain, though – after a night like that, she was never this relaxed in the morning.<p>

Something was definitely wrong today.

Sweet, gentle Lady Michiru was not gentle, much less a lady, during their 'special' nights. This last one was particularly endearing if only Haruka had stopped to consider the fact that it was another one of their anniversaries. But she already knew that.

Haruka turned her head to her left. Michiru was next to her; her hair a mess, her body undressed, asleep, peaceful... and using Haruka's bare shoulder as a pillow. A small drop of drool escaped from the right side of her lips and landed on it, causing the latter to smile softly. No one else would see, or even know, Michiru Kaioh like she did. They would only see the graceful, sophisticated mermaid that elegantly walked on ocean waters.

Suppressing a yawn, Haruka glanced at the clock beside her side of the bed. It was only 7:25.

'I can get a few more minutes of sleep...' she decided. She wrapped her free arm around her lover, but not before giving her some more of the blanket which the teal-haired princess of Neptune had softly kicked away a few moments earlier. She did so once more as Haruka attempted a second time to keep her warm, to the princess of Uranus' amusement. Haruka was entertained and slightly annoyed at the same time.

"You're going to stay warm." Haruka chuckled somewhat. "I'm not letting you wake up cold."

Michiru whined. "I have you..." she slurred. "I am never cold when I..." she yawned, rubbed her eyes and opened an eye. "I have you to keep me warm..." she smiled and instinctively snuggled closer.

Her lover smirked and gave her a small peck on the forehead. "Good morning, my princess."

"Hmm..." Michiru smiled cunningly. "May I please have my breakfast now, Ruka-chan?"

"You had far too much dessert last night." Haruka gently reminded her, putting a finger to her Michi-chan's soft lips and pouting. "I hardly had any."

"You didn't want any last night..." giggled Michiru. "So that tactic won't work on me today."

As the two lovers were getting into the moment, Uranus' communicator beeped. Haruka smirked at Michiru and turned around to grab it off her nightstand. "Ah, good morning, Your Majesty..." she said half-heartedly to her watch-like device. "Michiru and I–"

"Please, no time for formalities!" Neo-Queen Serenity had on a worried face. "We need you both down at the palace clinic right away!"

Haruka quickly sat up, not caring that the blanket slid right off. She was only with Michiru after all, and _her_ Michiru, was certainly no stranger. "Are you all right, Serenity-sama? What happened?"

"I'll explain everything to you when you get here!" responded the Queen. "Just please hurry!" With that, she signed off, not allowing Haruka to ask anymore.

Michiru also sat up. "What happened to Her Majesty?" she asked, "She sounded distressed."

"She was." Haruka opened her nightstand drawer and took out her henshin pen. "Hurry, Michiru – transform! We don't have time to change!"

Michiru sighed but also took out her own henshin pen. "Duty comes before beauty. I hope the Queen won't mind if my hair is such a mess..."

"URANUS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Uranus watched as the transformation to Sailor Neptune completed. She smirked. "Your hair's fine." Then she grew serious. "Let's go. Our only concern right now is to protect our Queen, or die trying."

"Yes." Neptune nodded. "Let's do it!"

XxX

As they ran out of their domain and toward the palace clinic located nearby Sailor Mercury's wing, Neptune spoke.

"Uranus, the sea is calm today..." she said solemnly. "So we can eliminate the possibility of a new nemesis."

"If you felt nothing... and neither do I..." Uranus began to grow angry. "Then why would Koneko summon us to the palace hospital of all places?"

Neptune didn't answer. Rather, she closed her eyes, but kept running.

"Despite that..." Sailor Uranus paused.

She opened them again, looking at her intense partner in action with slight worry in her eyes.

"Despite this unusual request, we will always remain loyal to her."

'Yes.' Neptune thought. 'We will.' Suddenly, a thought occurred and she stopped. "Uranus, you don't think that..."

Uranus also stopped. She stared at Neptune with eyes of oddity. "Hm?"

"The Queen..." muttered Neptune, "and the child... Is she...?"

Shock replaced the curiosity in Sailor Uranus. "N... No way!"

They resumed their run.

"I just wonder why she chose to call us." Neptune wondered aloud.

"The others are probably doing something else..." Uranus mumbled.

XxX

They met up with Aino Minako who was sitting on one of the chairs outside the room, seemingly waiting for Uranus and Neptune. She must've been, because she perked up as soon as she saw them.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" she gave them a friendly wave, paying no attention to their Senshi uniforms. "Good morning!"

"Minako, what happened to Her Majesty?" Neptune asked.

"Is she all right?" Uranus injected quickly.

"Huh?" Minako's momentary confusion went away as soon as it showed. She laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Uranus growled. Minako certainly wasn't doing anything important.

"We're in a hurry." Neptune sighed and went to move past Minako to reach for the door handle.

"Wait!" Minako cried, blocking the door. "I have to warn you before you go in there!" She looked around and at them suspiciously. "Walls have ears, you know."

Haruka and Michiru sweat dropped.

After another few glances over, Minako smiled and leaned in closer to the two Outer Warriors who made no moves at all. "I hope you won't be too shocked at what they're gonna tell you in there. Once you walk through that door, if they ask you any questions about children, only one answer will be able to set you free." Suddenly, she turned cheery again and walked away in the direction that they had come, singing, "Good luck~!"

"Wonder what that was about." Uranus marveled with a chuckle. "She's so melodramatic." Neptune shrugged and grabbed her partner's hand.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Uranus nodded and calmly opened the door. Neptune stepped in first and they both got into a battle stance.

"Damn, it's too dark, I can't see!"

Instantly the lights went on in the clinic and the door behind closed.

"SURPRISE! CONGRATULATIONS!"

They both gasped but quickly relaxed. Everyone was there, minus Minako and Sailor Pluto. Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, and the couple's once adopted daughter Tomoe Hotaru were there, wearing their celebration clothes and applauding happily for them. Even King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity were out of their royal garbs and into festivity attires. A banner hung over them said 'Congratulations, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama!' which could only say that Hotaru was in charge of the sign. In front of them was a large red cake in the shape of a heart, courtesy of Makoto.

"Thank you, everyone, but what's all this for?" Neptune asked when everyone quieted down. "Our birthdays are months apart, and our anniversary was yesterday."

"Yes, thanks..." murmured Uranus. "Your Majesty, what happened? You seemed troubled when you called us."

Serenity giggled. "It's so early in the morning, I was afraid you wouldn't want to come. We had this planned for a few weeks already and it would've been a shame if our two honored guests were to miss it."

"Honored guests? I thought you were in..." Uranus trailed off; afraid it might upset the queen if she said what she and her partner had discussed. She turned away.

"In danger? Oh, no!" Serenity laughed. "Nothing of the sort, you see?"

Neptune shook her head for her partner. "In labor," Uranus blushed and coughed into her hand. "We thought it was a bit early for our small princess to enter the world and your guardians were tied up with other things."

"What? It's far too early for that!" Her Majesty laughed again and everyone else giggled around them. "Forgive me for my outburst; I know you don't remember anything about your children when they were last with us. Pluto said, and this goes for everyone here," Serenity cleared her throat for everyone's full attention and silence, "that until your child is born and seen, no matter how what size impact that particular girl had on you, memories of them are to be locked away for safety purposes. Small Lady isn't the first born, I'm afraid. There is one ahead of her, and then Small Lady's turn when that little one is nearly five."

"And whose child might that be? Why haven't we seen her?" Neptune asked boldly as Uranus faced everyone again and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Setsuna-san's, of course!" Minako sang as she hopped over to join the rest of the girls from her spot in front of the closed door. "And Ami-chan made a special discovery last night, which is why you got called all the way in here!"

"Minako-chan, please..." Ami blushed, "I don't think Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus would..."

"Nonsense, Ami-chan!" Minako laughed. "They wouldn't mind if you stole the spotlight for a few minutes at least!"

"Shouldn't you be congratulating Ami-chan, then, instead of us?" Neptune smiled.

"Ami-chan's discovery was for you! Therefore, we decided to hold this party for you to celebrate– mmph!" Rei and Makoto clamped their hands over Minako's mouth.

"Mina-baka! Let Hotaru-chan say it!" Rei hissed as Uranus and Neptune laughed amongst them. Minako only nodded her head.

Hotaru walked up to her former parents shyly. "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, you were both were perfect parents to me. You and Setsuna-mama were always there for me back in the 20th century, and, uh, to be honest... I don't want to share you with someone else." She looked toward the ground and kicked an imagined stone with her right foot.

"Awh, this is so exciting and heartwarming!" Serenity exclaimed quietly.

"Share us with someone else?" Uranus asked.

"What are you talking about, Hotaru-chan?" Neptune tilted her head slightly, bending slightly and putting her hands on her former daughter's shoulders. "Share us with whom?"

Hotaru looked at her with teary eyes and a smile. "Ami-oneechan helped me become a nurse, Michiru-mama, and I haven't thanked her enough yet. I'm going to be the very best nurse I can be. As a doctor, she sees us as equals, and I got to help her with a few of her side projects as her assistant..."

"Mm-hmm..." Uranus nodded, also leaning over slightly. Neptune let one hand fall as Uranus too put a hand on Hotaru's shoulder.

"Well, we decided that... well, since Setsuna-mama and Her Majesty were already going to have children, I thought, what about you? We need to awaken the next generation of Sailor Senshi and having children living with us should enliven things around here... and you two are so much in love... but... two women can't have a baby together and I can't imagine either one of you being pregnant..." A few tears fell, but still she smiled. "Especially you, Haruka-papa..."

Everyone, even Neptune, snickered at the thought of a pregnant Haruka. How would her men's clothes fit her then? Uranus smirked and wiped the waterworks away. "Well, I don't plan on birthing a baby, so you can rest easy, Hime-chan."

Hotaru shook her head. "No, I can't. Ami-oneechan's discovery last night brought joy to us. Because of her, you both can now have children together..." Abruptly, she hugged both her adopted mothers at once, now not holding anything back. "I'm happy for you, I promise!" she sobbed, gripping tightly to their Sailor fukus and them. "I'm happy... and I hope you'll still remember me when caring for your own babies and watching them as they grow..."

"Oh, how heartwarming!" Serenity sobbed, turning to Endymion for comfort.

"This is the bond of a happy family." Endymion mused, rubbing his wife's back. "Now it'll get even bigger."

"If you like, we'll have a go at it after this party." Ami suggested to Uranus and Neptune. "We didn't decide to hold a celebration in here for nothing, you know."

"Hime... listen to me." Uranus pulled Hotaru away from her and Neptune, holding her at arm's length on the floor. "There is no way we can forget you. You will always be our little girl, our little princess, the little girl we raised and fought alongside–"

"– and against..." Neptune added, recalling how they had tried to prevent her awakening. Hotaru looked at her. "We loved being your Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa, and if we were to have children, I hope they are as sweet and loving as you are."

"Really?" Hotaru whimpered. "You mean it?"

"Did we ever lie to you?" Uranus grinned. Hotaru thought a minute, and then shook her head. "Of course she meant it. Now, no more crying, okay? You don't look as cute when you're upset." She tweaked Hotaru's nose and winked.

This cheered Hotaru up. The two women let her drag them in front of the cake. "Ne, Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, un-transform and have some cake! Mako-oneechan made it just for you! It's half-chocolate, half-vanilla, your favorites!"

Neptune and Uranus exchanged glances, remembering what they had decided during their rush that morning. "We'll go back to our room and change..." Neptune said quickly as the two headed for the door.

"Hurry back!" Hotaru called after them. "Or the cake will be all gone!"

'Even if it is gone, I still have another cake that's just as sweet...' Uranus thought mischievously and smiled.

"And remember, you'll need to decide who'll be with child first!" Minako shouted as the two Sailor Soldiers closed the door.

"MI-NA-KO!" exclaimed everyone.

* * *

><p>I've got every single chapter of this story uploaded in advance. So look for an update tomorrow! Told you it'll be updated daily! ^.^<p> 


	2. Meioh? The Arrival of Setsuko!

It's tomorrow now! Okay, so it's only 12:01, but IT'S STILL TOMORROW~! xD  
>I thank the anonymous reviewer that they gave this a glance. If you are reading this, may I suggest you please leave an name of some sort so I am able to thank you and dedicate this to you properly? Спасибо. 唔該. 谢谢.<p>

* * *

><p>"Just like Setsuna to be secretive about her child, isn't it?" Haruka asked Michiru as they returned to the bedroom and de-transformed. She grabbed the pair of underwear on the bed she was certain was hers and began to put it on. "No wonder we didn't know."<p>

"Maybe she didn't have a choice." Michiru responded, grabbing her party gown and undergarments and heading for the bathroom. "How often is the Guardian of the Space-Time Door allowed to leave her post?"

"Humph. You're right. But..." The door to the bathroom was completely open as Haruka turned to look at Michiru. She heard her start the shower and paused as she began to put on her tuxedo pants. "How could the child have been born?"

"Ask Setsuna if we see her. She has her ways of doing things." Michiru replied. "Are you getting in?"

Haruka considered and grinned. As she put her hand on the doorknob, without entering, she left the door slightly ajar and began to look for the rest of her ensemble. "I'll pass. I'll shower when we get back."

"Suit yourself."

Finishing her dressing up, Haruka sighed. Today had started out rather odd. Perhaps something to drink would be wise. "Michiru, I'm going to make something to drink. Would you like anything when you're done? Tea or something?"

"No, but thank you."

'Suit yourself, then...' thought the gentlemanlike woman as she went out of her bedroom toward their kitchen. As she made herself a cup of French vanilla coffee, she pondered the idea of herself becoming pregnant with Michiru's child and vice-versa. Who would be the first? With a small chuckle, she shook her head. There was no way to imagine it because it simply wasn't possible for her. 'Hell,' she thought jokingly, 'with Michiru's delicate figure, she wouldn't like it one bit... but what about Chibi-chan, the princess?'

As she sipped her hot beverage, Haruka headed for the living room, intent on watching some sports while Michiru prettied herself up. As she passed through the door that led her to their family room, something was different, she noted. There was a little girl sitting on the sofa in front of the blank television screen. Since the sofa didn't face the kitchen door – the TV did – and the child had the same unnatural hair color as Setsuna, Haruka nearly dropped her drink.

"Oi, Chibi-Setsuna," Haruka tried awkwardly. "Did you invite yourself in?"

Unfazed, the little girl got up and went around the couch to greet her. Her dark green hair was in little pigtails, not long enough for a bun yet, as Haruka just now realized. She didn't have Setsuna's eyes though, and wore gothic Lolita attire, complete with the head piece. She gave the slightly confused Haruka a huge smile.

"Konnichiwa, Tenoh-sama! I'm Meioh Setsuko! I'm four-and-a-half, and pleased to meet you," she curtsied. "Does Kaioh-sama live here too? For a girl, you looks really cool in a tuxedo, and does Kaioh-sama l-looks as beautiful as Mother? Oh, and does-does Tomoe-sama still live with you too? I heared she's..." Haruka sweat dropped. The child was talking so fast, she kept stuttering and stumbling over words – even omitting some. "Would you like some cookies to go with your coffee, Tenoh-sama? I maded them myself with Mother!" she finished as she went to the couch and produced a bag of cookies. Again, Haruka sweat dropped. Little skull cookies, how nice. "I didn't eat any because they're all for you as a gift. Mother says it's always polite to bring a gift when visiting! But she doesn't know that I'm here... sshh!" she put a finger over her lips and pleaded quietly. "Please don't tell her." With that said, she smiled again and stood on her tiptoes to hand Haruka the cookies again, barely reaching past the woman's waist.

At this point, Haruka couldn't help but laugh but gladly accepted the cookies. Setsuna will find out very soon. She lowered herself to Setsuko's level. "You're a very cute kid. Thanks for the cookies. Haruka-san is fine, okay? No need for formalities. Understand?"

"Hai, Haruka-san!"

"Want some milk or juice to go with these?" Haruka offered, handing the girl back her cookies. "I'll tell Michiru to hurry up. We're late enough as it is."

"No we aren't," Michiru argued as she emerged from their bedroom all dolled up in a dress that matched her hair. "We have plenty of time – I'm sure the girls wouldn't mind we take a few more minutes."

"You're actually early," commented Haruka as she turned to face her pretty partner. She motioned to a starry-eyed Setsuko. "Setsuna has some explaining to do."

"Waah~ so beautiful! You must be Kaioh-sama!" she remembered the bag of cookies in her hand and held them up. "I maded them just for you and Tenoh-sama! Mother says it's always important to bring a gift when visiting, but I asked Tenoh-sama not to tell Mother I'm here because she doesn't know that I stoled away. Tenoh-sama–"

"_Haruka_-_san_ is afraid that we're running late on time. Do you want to bring her?" Haruka injected, looking at Michiru with slightly worried eyes. "If we take Setsuko-chan, there's a possibility Setsuna will show up to collect her."

Michiru nodded. She leaned over slightly, being careful not to ruin her dress and smiled at Setsuko. "Would you like to come to a party with Haruka-san and I? And I would prefer you call me Michiru-san, okay, sweetie?"

"Am I allowed to go to the party with you and Haruka-san, Michiru-san?" Setsuko asked, tilting her head.

Haruka looked at her watch impatiently. It was 7:43. She finished the last of her coffee, ran into the kitchen, placed her cup in the sink, ran back to the living room, scooped the four-year-old Setsuko in her arms anyway and opened the door for Michiru to go first. "We're kidnapping you, Seko-chan. Michiru, let us be off."

"Yay!" cheered the child, "Haruka-sama, I'm so high up!"

"What's your hurry?" Michiru asked as the couple ran to the clinic yet again. "Hotaru will make sure to save some cake for us."

"It's not about the food – you know I don't have much of a tooth for sweets." Haruka muttered. "Her Majesty should have some answers if Setsuna fails to show."

"Oh?"

"I've been thinking about the progenies situation we've woken up to..." admitted the blonde. "Her Majesty said Chibi-chan will be arriving shortly before Setsuko is five. Setsuko," she glanced at the midori-haired girl she was carrying, "how old did you say you were?"

"I'm exactly four-and-a-half, Haruka-san," replied the little girl.

"Ah." Michiru smiled faintly. "The little princess will be here soon. Her Majesty should be at the end of her second trimester."

They reached the clinic and once again everyone welcomed them. Hotaru ran to give them a hug but stopped short when she saw Setsuko and ended up only hugging Michiru. Almost instantly, all other pairs of eyes lay on Setsuko, the little girl held protectively in the arms of Haruka Tenoh. A hush fell over the royals and the civilian Senshi. Setsuna's girl?

Setsuko gently tapped Haruka on the shoulder. "Down, please, Haruka-san. I don't want to be so high up anymore."

A roomful of 'awhs' surfaced as the masculine girl set the kid back on the floor. Michiru giggled and linked her arm with her lover's, contently leaning against her in the slightest way possible.

Setsuko curtsied and gave everyone the same smile she gave Haruka the first time. "Konnichiwa, minna. I'm Meioh Setsuko. I'm four-and-a-half and I'm pleased to meet you all." She curtsied again to Serenity and Endymion. "How do you do, Your Majesties? I hope you both are well."

"Thank you, Setsuko-chan. We're fine." Endymion smiled. "Haruka-kun, Michiru-kun, forgive me, but I must be leaving. I have some work the night before I didn't get to finish. When my wife told you this party was planned for weeks, it was only between the women." He glared at the queen mockingly then back at the couple. "I was only informed last night."

"We understand." Michiru responded. "At least _you_ had time to prepare this morning." Only Haruka knew what she meant. To prove it, she looked away with embarrassment.

"Once again, we apologize for the, uh, scare, this morning." Serenity laughed slightly nervously. "When we woke you up, we... I mean, _I_, forgot to say that no one was in danger." Endymion nodded and gave Serenity a kiss goodbye. As he walked past the honored guests, Serenity smiled at Setsuko. "Would you like to sit on my lap, Seko-chan?"

Setsuko gasped. "Can I? I won't wrinkle your dress, will I?" When the queen chuckled and shook her head, Setsuko slowly made her way to the monarch and snuggled up in her lap. Cue another round of awhs. "I felt a kick, I felt a kick!" squealed the little daughter of Pluto. "The princess is moving around, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." Serenity sighed. "Sometimes, I wish she would give me a break."

"Serenity-sama."

Serenity looked up. "Yes, what is it, Haruka-san?"

"Setsuko is exactly four-and-a-half. You said Chibi-chan would come along when the child is nearly five. But... it doesn't look like that at all."

"If you're talking about her abdomen and why it isn't as large as it should be, there's a reason for that." Ami spoke up. "I understand that the birthing process might be a bit intimidating to many of us, so Hotaru-chan and I, after years and months, have managed to figure out a way for a woman to give birth without losing her body."

"Doesn't that make it even more risky?" Michiru asked, skeptic. "How can the fetus mature if the mother's stomach cannot make room for it?"

"It's too complicated to explain!" Hotaru said quickly, not wanting to go through all the details with a child in the room with them. "But the process is quite simple and when it's time, it's really quick, and most pain is eliminated."

"So this is a good alternative for people like Michiru, then? No pain _and_ a slim body?" Haruka snickered. "I bet she would love that."

"So would you." Michiru giggled. "I can't imagine you even after the first trimester. I don't think anyone can."

"Oh, you won't have to worry, Haruka-san!" Setsuko spoke up. "Not for a few years until after the princess is born!"

"Well, that's a relief." Haruka breathed. "What about Michiru?"

"Same. Your children are going to be close in age, being the daughters of Uranus and Neptune. Then'll come baby Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury and finally Saturn."

"Seko-chan, do you really think you should be telling us all this?" Makoto asked.

"Well..."

"_Setsuko Meioh_!" scolded a harsh voice from the doorway. Everyone looked to see an annoyed Sailor Pluto. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and the stern look that graced her usual calm face signified she meant business. The Garnet Rod beside her quickly vanished for it was unneeded.

"Mother!" Setsuko squealed, hopping from Neo-Queen Serenity's lap and running to her. She only got so far before she realized that tone of voice was not one of surprise, but disapproval. Just as quickly, she ran behind Hotaru for protection, knowing her mother's few soft spots.

"Good morning, Pluto." Serenity stood up and bowed her head. "Are you here to join the party? You and Setsuko are certainly welcome to stay."

The anger in Sailor Pluto's eyes melted away into one of sincerity. She bowed. "Thank you, Serenity-sama. I'm sorry to interrupt the festivities, Your Majesty." To Haruka and Michiru, she smiled. "Congratulations, you two. The love you have for each other, as always, knows no boundaries, and I know you'll be rewarded soon."

"Stay here and party with us, Pluto!" Minako called. "You're the honored guests' best friend!"

"I'm sorry, Minako-chan. I only came to collect my daughter, Setsuko. She ran away from me without warning."

"I wanted to meet Tenoh-sama and Kaioh-sama and the rest of the Senshi and-and Neo-Queen Serenity-sama, Mother!" protested Setsuko.

"Please, Setsuna-mama..." Hotaru begged, giving her other adopted mother sad eyes, "Why don't you and Seko-chan stay for Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa's party? I'm sure they wouldn't mind..." she turned to said couple. "You will let her stay, right? Michiru-mama? Haruka-papa?"

"Of course." Haruka nodded. She turned to Serenity. "Koneko-chan?"

For a moment, the queen blushed. "Pluto, I grant you permission to leave your post unattended for the remainder of this event."

"Thank you, Serenity-sama," Pluto bowed again. "But whether my daughter and I stay is up to her." She calmly strode over to Hotaru and Setsuko. Hotaru stepped out of the way, leaving Setsuko defenseless. Pluto bent down in front of her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders just as Michiru had done earlier with Hotaru. It was so quiet, everyone in that room would've been rendered deaf.

"Setsuko," she said.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Why did you run away from me today?"

"I wanted to see other people and talk with them and play with them and do stuff together..." Setsuko whispered, her blue eyes watering.

"You knew about this party as much as the Queen and her guardians, didn't you?"

"Yes, Mama..." Setsuko sniffled and wiped her eyes. Setsuna's eyes widened for merely a moment. Setsuko never called her 'Mama' unless she knew she was in big trouble. Still, she held firm.

"Why didn't you ask me if you could go, instead of running away and causing me to worry?"

"I was scared you were going to say no!" sobbed the child. "You never leave the Space-Time Door!"

"I never leave because I _can_'_t_ leave. Look at me." When her daughter didn't, Pluto lifted her chin so she was. "Look at Mama, Setsuko. I am the Guardian of Time. It is my job to stay there at the Door and protect it so no bad people can come in. But I am also your mother and I want what's best for you. I know you're lonely, sweetie. I know you want friends to play with and talk to, but you don't have to run away from me in order to do that. Do you understand?"

Setsuko nodded.

"What's more," Pluto continued as she wiped the tears away. "We could have avoided this if you had just come and asked me if you could go. I am bound to my place, Setsuko, but you're not. As the Soldier of Revolution and Guardian of Time, I have a job to do, but your only job is to be a good little girl and mind your elders. If you wanted to have a little fun, why should I say no?"

"But if I asked to go and left, you'd be lonely too, Mother..."

"And just running away from me without a word makes everything okay?" Rei, Michiru and Haruka chuckled quietly.

"No..." pouted Setsuko, "After I met everyone... I thought I'd ask them to come to the Space-Time Door with me so you wouldn't be lonely..."

"Don't worry about Mother being alone, Setsuko. Mother can take care of herself. I want you to promise me you won't run away from me anymore, okay?"

"Okay, Mother." Setsuko nodded and stuck out her pinky. "I promise."

Pluto wrapped her own pinky around her daughter's and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "That's my girl."

"Awh!" Minako cooed. "That's more like it."

"You're so motherly, Pluto." Ami smiled as Sailor Pluto picked up her daughter. "It's so wonderful to see."

"Thank you, Ami-chan. Setsuko and I will be back in a moment, if that's all right with you three." Pluto looked at Serenity, Haruka and Michiru. The three of them gave her their consent. "Excuse us."

"Where are we going, Mother? Why?" Setsuko asked, back to her smiling self again.

"Uh oh..." Haruka whispered. "Here it comes..." Michiru tried to hide her mirth.

"You might be off the hook for running away from me, young lady, but don't assume you're off the hook for telling everyone when their children are arriving. Actually, before I could give you consent to come to this party should you have asked, which you should have, there were some rules I had to go over with you first. But, since I couldn't find you to tell you those rules, one of them being don't say a word about the future, I am going to go right to the punishment."

Setsuko gasped. "No, Mama! No spanking! No time-out! I'm sorry!" she wailed as Pluto closed the door.

"Nothing gets past Setsuna." Michiru chuckled. "Her little one is certainly no exception."

* * *

><p>Uh-oh!<p>

Well, Setsuko not only gave the Senshi a big hint, she gave it to you as well. Remember, I'm not going to do ChibiUsa's birth, and Setsuko didn't just materialize out of nowhere. Once I get her story straight, perhaps I'll post it. =3  
>Til next day!<p> 


	3. A New Ocean Wave? Kaioh Haru

Dedicated to 'Ok' twice over because you review me TWICE. =3  
>You know how to make me happy, don'tcha? *hugs*<br>The next chapter will also be for you and whomever else that reviews.

* * *

><p>"Why can't I see her?" Haruka demanded the moment she saw Michiru's nurse come out of the delivery room. "It's been hours! My wife is giving birth right now, and as crazy as this may sound to you, I'm the one who impregnated her! I <em>must<em> see her!" Before they had tried Ami and Hotaru's solution for gay baby-making, the two decided to finally wed in case people assumed the children were born out of wedlock, most likely due to the lack of male involvement.

"Forgive me, Haruka-sama..." muttered the nurse quietly, "Dr. Mizuno is tending to her right now. This is the first time something like this has occurred, you see, and she doesn't want to take any chances."

"What has?" Being the taller of the two, Haruka blocked the woman's path and backed her up against the wall of Michiru's room. "The fact that two women have conceived a child?"

"And the fact that the child can be born without the enlarging of Lady Michiru-sama's stomach!" cried the nurse weakly. Haruka scowled at her. "Please, Haruka-sama... Hotaru-sama and Mizuno-sensei are doing their best to ensure Michiru-sama and the baby are both fine!"

"Haruka-papa?" Nurse Hotaru had come out and cringed slightly at the sight. "Please don't threaten Michiru-mama's nurse." she indicated to her frightened employee and placed a gentle hand on her Haruka-papa's arm. "Ami-oneechan says she's okay now, so... Would you like to come see her now?"

"Yes, thank you, Hime-chan." Haruka muttered and sent the nurse an apologetic look.

"Thank you, Hotaru-sama..." acknowledged the nurse gratefully before she ran off. Hotaru giggled.

"What is it?" Haruka sulked. "Do I amuse you?"

As Hotaru led her inside the delivery room, she nodded. "That one nurse didn't know about Serenity-sama using the body alternative like as Michiru-mama. You shouldn't throw such a temper tantrum like that, Haruka-papa. It isn't good for the baby, you know." Hotaru chided, putting a hand on Haruka's stomach. "She's not very active today, is she?"

"No, she isn't..." Haruka smiled, "at least, not as active as Michiru's was. Where is she?" she asked, noticing the bed looked like it hadn't even been touched.

"We're over here!" Ami called, waving her hand in the air from the other side of the bed on the floor. "It's very wet, so please be careful. I'm going to get some towels in the next room. I'll be right back." she took a deep breath before leaving in a sprint.

"Michiru-mama decided to give birth in a kiddie pool, hands and knees and whatever position beside her back." Hotaru explained as they went around to the other side of the bed. "The easiest way for the woman is never the easiest for the doctor, unfortunately."

"It's true," Ami nodded, coming back with some towels and handing them to Hotaru. "The best way is anything but your back, like standing up or squatting. I have an easier time tracking the child, though, more often than not. Now, I have to go check on another patient, so why don't you take this moment to get acquainted with your new child, Haruka-san?"

Haruka thanked the blunette as she left. "Hotaru-chan, I thought you said it was to be quick and painless." She prompted. "It's been forever to me."

"Childbirth isn't ever completely painless, Haruka..." Michiru commented as she slowly sat up with her sleeping baby wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms. "It's only been half two hours. Come meet your new baby daughter. Hotaru already knows her new sister..." she smiled. "Don't you, Hotaru-chan?"

"What are you going to call her, Michiru-mama?" Hotaru questioned as she and Haruka cautiously stepped closer. "Did you decide on a name yet?"

"I'm going to name her..." Michiru looked around in thought. What would she like to name her child? Her wondering eyes stopped on Hotaru and Haruka. "Her name is Haru."

"Konnichiwa, Haru-chan," Haruka whispered as the baby was handed to her. "Welcome to the family."

Haru opened her little eyes to reveal a light blue color, a few shades brighter than Michiru's or Haruka's. She began to whimper. In a slight panic, Haruka quickly handed her back to Michiru, but still the baby cried. Still, seeing that flustered look on her face when the babe hadn't even begun to wail yet caused her spouse and adopted daughter to giggle good-naturedly at the female father-like figure.

There was just something way too cute about seeing their tough Haruka being frightened by her child's cry.

XxX

Later that day, Michiru gave Haruka the honor of carrying their newborn – now dressed in a little pink sleeper – back to their chambers while she walked next to them. They found Meioh Setsuko and Princess Tsukino Usagi "Small Lady" "ChibiUsa" Serenity, both roughly eleven and seven respectively, sitting outside their door having a chat.

Setsuko had changed a lot since Michiru and Haruka first found her inside their quarters seven years ago. Her hair she inherited from her mother grew longer and was now kept in three braids, each hanging down to her waist. She no longer just blurted things out about the upcoming times, only slipping up occasionally. Now, she gave subtle hints about one thing or another, but whether that was in the distant future or tomorrow was up for you to decide.

The Princess returned from the past about two years ago and had her first encounter with Sailor Moon. She too had grown up some, and was showing signs of becoming Chibi Moon. When she wasn't attached to Setsuko, who was living with her in her quarters part-time, she would visit Pluto at the Space-Time Door and talk with her.

"Mother gave me an earful that day!" Setsuko was saying, "That's when I knew I couldn't just say things, but it's not easy..." she sighed dramatically and pouted. "You don't know how tempting it is to know so much that's going to happen to so many people you know and not be able to tell them..."

"Wow..." Small Lady gaped. "I can't imagine Puu like that at all."

"It is hard for you, isn't it? You don't have to live with her when you get in trouble for talking too much. Mother's lovely, but I wish she'd loosen up a bit on the stupid rules..." Setsuko pouted. "It's not like an ant getting separated from its colony at one point in time is going to make humans have spider legs the next!"

"Those 'stupid rules' are for your own benefit, Seko-chan." Michiru scolded as the trio greeted the oddly-colored hair duo. "Without them, you would be telling everyone everything and in doing so could jeopardize the world by unknowingly starting unneeded warfare."

"Michiru-san! Haruka-san!" cried the two girls as they noticed the couple standing above them. "Welcome home!"

"Sshh..." chided the new mother as she indicated the sleeping infant in Haruka's arms. She leaned closer to the girls and whispered "She'll scare Haruka if she wakes up."

"She will not." Haruka mumbled, her left eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Oh, she's so cute!" Small Lady gushed, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Haru. Kaioh Haru," Haruka replied, passing the baby back to its mother. She reached in one of her pant pockets and drew out a set of keys. Setsuko and Small Lady moved closer to Michiru to get a better look at the baby.

"She has Haruka-san's hair!" Setsuko smiled, noticing the faint little blonde hairs that graced the child's head. "Did you name Haru-chan after Haruka-san?" she probed. "You know – Haru, Haruka?"

The princess of pink tugged at Haruka's pant leg just as the latter unlocked the door. "Ne, are you going to name your baby Michi-chan, Haruka-san?"

Michiru smiled as Haruka evaded the little girl's question. "Maybe I did name her after Haruka, and maybe I didn't."

"Do you two want to come help Michiru, Hotaru and I decorate her part of the nursery?" Haruka offered, gesturing everyone inside, "We thought it would be nice to have some help from our little girls' older sisters."

"Wah~ really?" Small Lady gasped as she, Setsuko, Michiru and Haru entered the home. Haruka nodded her head. "Okay! You can count on me!"

"Sshh!" Setsuko warned, clamping a hand over her friend's mouth. The four remained quiet as the baby stirred and made a noise or two but didn't wake, much to everyone's relief. However, no sooner did Michiru gently close the door did the infant begin to scream.

"Sshh, Haru-chan..." Michiru whispered, rocking the baby gently. She headed over to the sofa with everyone tailing after her and still keeping their distance. The teal-haired mother laid the child on her lap and unbuttoned the two top buttons of her blouse. Adjusting her bra slightly, she picked up Haru and flinched a tad when the baby grabbed onto her nipple and immediately started to suckle. "That's better, isn't it? I didn't know you were so hungry, little one."

Haruka took a seat next to Michiru and put an arm around her lover. "How does it feel, being a mother and breastfeeding?"

"It feels odd at first, but I'm sure I'll get used to it. As for being a mother, it's not too different from when we raised Hotaru-chan together with Setsuna. Of course, she drank from the bottle, not from me."

"Heh, you're probably right."

"Um..." The duo looked up from the baby to Setsuko, "speaking of Mother, may I call her and Her Majesty?" she requested, awkwardly trying not to stare at Michiru nursing. "I'm going to try to see if we could stay and help with the nursery and... maybe... if Her Majesty and Mother can stop by for a quick look?"

"Go ahead, and call the others while you're at it, okay, Seko-chan?" Haruka called as Setsuko entered the kitchen for the phone.

"Sure thing, Haruka-san!"

"Isn't that what a baby shower is for?" questioned Small Lady. "To show off the baby?"

"It's also good for bringing families together," added Haruka, "If Michiru wants one, we'll throw one for her. I don't know if she feels the same way as I do about them, though." she threw a glance at Michiru as the latter removed the sleepy child from her bosom.

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass on this one. Forgive me, Princess. Maybe after Haruka's baby is born, we'll see, okay?" she sighed deeply. "I wouldn't consider it a baby shower, but, some visitors would be nice today..."

"They'll be here shortly." Setsuko informed. "An order of visitors to go and... would you like fries with that, Miss?"

XxX

"So, this is the little daughter of Princess Neptune, is she?" Endymion laughed as he held the two-month-old baby. "Ooh, she is as pretty as her mothers." The child cooed happily in response.

"Thank you, Endymion-sama." Michiru smiled. "She has Haruka's nose, one of the many reasons she is so beautiful."

"Is Haruka-san all right, Michiru-san?" Serenity asked worriedly. "Where is she today?"

"Has she gotten any better?" Ami asked, taking a seat beside Michiru. "Should I check on her?"

"She's just hurting from the regular pain that comes with your new-found pregnancy solution, Ami-chan, it's all right," nodded the graceful violinist. "But because of little Haru-chan last night, poor Haruka has a headache to boot. I offered to cancel this... gathering to let her have some peace and quiet, but she insisted I have fun for the both of us or I'll never hear the end of it. Hotaru and Small Lady are with her right now."

"I hope my daughter promised to be quiet." Endymion said, "Sometimes she can be really trying."

"Don't worry," Michiru chuckled. "She did."

The date was May 1st, two months and three weeks since Haru's birth. Setsuko and Small Lady had gotten home from school and quickly changed so they wouldn't be late. Michiru had relented about the baby shower, although she still held firmly her wish for both children to be there at the same time, so this was just a warm-up for the real thing.

Serenity took baby Haru-chan from her husband. "So, little one, are you excited? You're going to have a new sister soon!" she looked at Michiru. "No offense to Haruka, Michiru-san, but I thought Haru-chan would have your hair. Do you suppose Chibi Uranus is going to be a sandy blonde too?"

"Actually, Your Majesty, Haru could be either Haruka-san or Michiru-san's when she becomes a Senshi." Ami estimated, "She has the DNA of both parents, hence being born from one with the hair of her partner... I'm afraid until she awakens, we don't know whose she'll be. This is the first time a child has been born with both parents as Sailor Senshi, you know."

"I would think with Michiru carrying the baby would ensure that she would be Neptune's." Endymion remarked.

"That's what I thought, too." Serenity agreed. "Does Haruka-san know this?"

Michiru nodded. "Yes, she does. Ami-chan discussed this with us a few nights ago since Haruka's almost due. We've agreed to let Haru keep my name and change it should she be proved to be Chibi Uranus. I just hope we know who she is soon. Tenoh Haru, Tenoh Haruka... Hmm..."

"Small Lady told us she asked Haruka-san if she was going to name her little one 'Michi-chan'!" Rei, Minako and Makoto exited the kitchen together, laughing. It was Rei who spoke. "It was the cutest thing I've ever heard!"

"Well, Michiru-san, do you think so?" Makoto asked. "I mean, there is a possibility that she might do that, right?"

Minako giggled, "If it turns out that Haru is Chibi Uranus and Michi is Chibi Neptune, well, then there's gonna be a cute little Chibi-Michiru and Chibi-Haruka running around the place!"

"If they're anything like their adult counterparts, they will be the sweetest things yet!" Serenity cried happily.

"Well, _I_ know who Haru-chan's gonna be..." Setsuko muttered from her place nearby the trio in her mother's lap. "But I can't _say_ anything..."

Setsuna felt her daughter's braids. "I'm sorry, Seko-chan. I know it's difficult for you to keep quiet about these thi–"

"Can't I just tell them if I know that it's a benefit?" pled the child, "Please, Mother? It would put everyone at ease..."

"I'm afraid not, Seko-chan. You've been awakened as Chibi Pluto long enough to know you have your duties now."

XxX

Inside the master bedroom, Haruka awoke on her left side with her headache gone. She still felt slightly nauseated, but not enough to heave like before, thank Serenity. As she sat up, she saw the TV was on but muted. She didn't leave it on before falling asleep, did she? Michiru certainly couldn't have, and where is the remote? Something at the foot of her bed moved. Something with pink odangos and another something with short black hair turned around.

"Chibi-chan? Hime-chan?"

"Haruka-san!" Small Lady said softly, turning off the television. "Do you feel any better?"

Hotaru climbed on Michiru's side of the bed and felt Haruka's forehead before taking Haruka's hand in her own. She laid her head on her lap. "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama said you didn't feel good this morning. Chibiusa and I both thought we should stay with you in case you need anything. Everyone's being so loud outside, it might worsen your headache. Do you want something to eat or drink? We'll gladly go and get it for you, won't we, Chibiusa?"

"Mm!" The princess nodded. "You just stay in bed, okay, Haruka-san? Let Hotaru and I be your nurses for today. If you lift a single finger, we're telling Michiru-san and getting you into big trouble! Then, on behalf of Neptune and the Moon, she'll have to punish you!"

The two older women laughed at her warning, even though she would be true to her word in telling Michiru. "Thank you, girls, but my headache isn't here anymore," Haruka chuckled. "I'll keep that in mi–" Abruptly, she felt a burning sensation take over her legs and... "I-it broke... Yabe..." she cursed, tearing the blanket away to expose her long slender legs. She grasped on to the bed sheets with her free hand and gripped on tightly to Hotaru with the other. Hotaru quickly sat up and turned to the princess who was watching with fascination at the sight before her innocent eyes.

"Chibiusa!" Hotaru cried desperately, "Don't just stand there! Go get Ami-oneechan and Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa's in labor! Hurry!"

Small Lady quickly obeyed. She ran to Ami and practically threw herself into her arms. The impact of Small Lady's body made Ami ever so slightly bump into Michiru which jolted baby Haru from her peaceful sleep. She wailed angrily.

"Small Lady!" Serenity scolded.

"Sorry! Ami-chan, Haruka-san and Hotaru-chan need you! Michi-chan wants to come out _right now_!" The princess stamped her foot to empathize the urgency. Everyone but Ami gasped.

"Don't panic," Ami stated calmly. "The worst thing a doctor can do is panic." With that said, she hastily hurried into the bedroom.

"Then it's a good thing Hotaru-chan's a nurse," muttered the child as Michiru handed an upset Haru to Rei.

* * *

><p>Even though I update this regularly, I do hope you all realize that <em>when<em> during the day I update depends on you.  
>Or I could just get around to not updating at all that day - I may have said 'daily' in the summary, but I don't exactly have to mean it. So it's not a lie, rather, it's a... 'pie-crust promise - easily made, easily broken', as Mary Poppins would say.<br>So don't go expecting daily chapters as this is how it will be, because I assure you, it certainly won't be.


	4. Tiny Cloud in the Sky? Tenoh Mei

I apologize for such a delay today - you see, I just came home from a sleepover at my friend Sakura's house and stayed for twenty-four hours, six of which I spent sleeping (from, like, 8:00am or something to 2:00pm something xD) so I'm terribly sorry to make you wait.  
>Okay, and this one's dedicated to 'Ok' and xXxsailorFanxXx. Enjoy~!<p>

* * *

><p>"Push, Haruka-papa, push!" Hotaru instructed.<p>

"You're almost there – I can see the head!" Ami cried. "One more, Haruka-san!"

"For Serenity's sake..." Haruka grunted. She was on her stomach, her right hand still clamped around Hotaru's and trying to lift herself up with the other. "I will never again... give birth..." Hotaru held true her words seven years ago. The pain was nonexistent but it became more problematic to progress.

Michiru brushed aside the stray hairs on her lover's forehead. "That's it, Haruka. Just a few more moments and your little baby will be here with us. Only a few more seconds..."

Haruka kept going. 'One final time,' she thought, 'one final–'

A piercing wail greeted the room and Haruka exhaled. Her torture was over, and with it came the birth of a new life. She collapsed on the bed, exhausted, taking in massive breaths of air. Michiru kissed her brow, proud as she could be.

"Are you okay, Ruka-chan?" she purred as she gently helped her tired wife into a sitting position.

"I'll live," muttered the blonde. "I had the hospital scene in my head, Michiru, but it was hard to imagine myself as the one on the bed. I can't believe I gave birth at home..."

"Haruka-san?" Both she and Michiru looked away from each other to see Ami holding Haruka's new clean baby girl. "She looks just like you," she giggled softly as she handed the new mother her child.

"She has Michiru's hair!" Haruka whispered fiercely, noticing a few small teal hairs atop the baby's head. Hearing her mother's voice, the child opened her eyes.

"She has Haruka-papa's eyes, too." Hotaru lilted.

Michiru smiled as she ruffled Haruka's hair slightly. "Now you can't be afraid of her crying, Haruka. She's your little one, after all." As the new mother gazed at the small bundle of joy in her arms, Michiru and Hotaru took the liberty of calling everyone in. Neo-Queen Serenity entered first with Haru reaching for Michiru. Gladly, the Senshi of Neptune took her child from the Queen as everyone else came inside, ending with Endymion. Setsuko calmly went over to Haruka with the princess chasing after her.

"Doesn't she look like Michiru-mama, Chibiusa-chan?" Hotaru asked. Haruka lowered the baby's position slightly to let the small girl see her more closely. Small Lady gasped.

"Michi-chan!" she cried. Everyone laughed.

"She certainly is!" Serenity laughed. "Have you decided on her name, Haruka-san?"

"Or did you just let Chibi Lady choose for you?" Setsuko inquired, resting her chin between Small Lady's rabbit odangos. Only she could call the Princess 'Chibi-Lady' – Small Lady herself made sure of that. Hotaru called her ChibiUsa, Hotaru's adopted parents called her Chibi, her mother and everyone else called her Small Lady, and so she thought to herself, why couldn't Setsuko have her own special moniker for her if she wanted? "Ne, Haruka-san?"

"I haven't decided yet." Haruka admitted. She looked at Small Lady, then everyone surrounding her, and then back at Small Lady. "If I can't find any names I like, I'll name her Michi, okay, Chibi-chan?"

"Okay!" rejoiced the princess. Haruka chuckled.

"Haruka thought she would know right on the spot what her child's name was going to be the minute she was born," Michiru whispered to Makoto. "Clearly, that plan backfired." Makoto giggled.

"Michiru, don't tell everyone that!" Haruka rebuked. Her reaction upset the one person she dreaded. Everyone stifled their responses as Haruka tried to calm down her crying baby, with little to no avail. Setsuko and ChibiUsa covered their ears. The screaming startled big sister Haru, who also began to cry.

"Damn..." Haruka muttered to herself. "How does Michiru do it?"

XxX

Later, when everything was calm and serene, everyone excluding Haruka, Michiru, Haru and their unnamed new addition, hung out in the living room. Michiru said that she and Haruka would figure out a name quickly before it got too late.

"What's a good name for a Sky Senshi?" Small Lady asked curiously. "Besides Michi-chan?"

"Let's assume that she _is_ Chibi Uranus," Setsuko rolled her eyes at the thought of supposing something she already knew. "To play this name game, I ask, can anyone think of any names that might fit a Soldier of the Heavens? And make sure it's something Haruka-san would consider, at least. Nothing too girly, for obvious reasons..."

"Rin!" Rei called immediately. "I've always liked that name."

"How about Makimi?" Makoto suggested.

Minako sprung up out of her seat. "Mi!" Everyone stared at her. Minako recoiled. "She was the sweet, bubbly daughter of a friend I knew who died two years ago when she was four..." she explained sadly, sitting back down. Makoto put a hand on her shoulder and Minako snuggled up with her for a hug.

"What about you two, Ami-chan, Hotaru-chan?" Endymion asked. "Both of you haven't said a word."

"I don't think the name I chose is what Haruka-san's looking for." Ami shrugged. "It's not that important. I'm sure she and Michiru-san will choose something."

"What's the name, Ami-chan?" Small Lady queried.

"Amaya."

"That's pretty," she turned to Hotaru, "Hotaru-chan?"

"I don't know, ChibiUsa." Hotaru also shrugged. "I wouldn't worry, though. Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa will think of something. Right," she looked at Setsuna, "Setsuna-mama?"

"Of course," Setsuna nodded. "Those two have their own way of thinking. And who knows? They just might surprise you all."

"Not me..." Setsuko sighed. "I'm never gonna be surprised at these naming things, aren't I, Mother?"

"That's right, you're Sailor Chibi Pluto!" gasped Small Lady. "Setsuko-chan, you know what she's gonna be named, don't you? Tell us, pretty please?" she gave her friend sad eyes and clasped her hand's around Setsuko's. Hotaru looked away, saddened and glanced down at her own hands. When was the last time her best friend held hands with her like that? Silently, she snuck away from everyone and headed to the bedroom. Only Setsuna and Endymion noticed.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me when I say I can't, Chibi Lady..." Setsuko shook her head regretfully. "Mother gave me a sound spanking when I first opened my mouth about the order your team's coming in when I was four. I tell you anything now at the age of eleven when I clearly know better, there's no doubt she'll skin me alive for sure."

"Puu!" cried the princess to the woman sitting in Haruka's armchair, "You didn't really spank her, did you?"

"Setsuko gave away classified information about their children." Setsuna calmly stated, "I'm sure she told you the story about that day, didn't she, Small Lady?"

"Hai..." the little girl pouted. "But it'd still be nice... please, Puu? All we want to know is what the baby's name is..."

Setsuna shook her head. "I'm sorry, Small Lady."

But still the little queen-to-be was still determined. She marched over to Setsuna and allowed the woman to lift her into her lap. Then she gave her best puppy-dog eyes, complete with tears. Unluckily for her, the guardian didn't even flinch.

"Please, Puu?" she begged.

"Mother's as firm as Haruka-san is masculine." Setsuko warned. "She won't fall for it, trust me. I dare you to tell me you know what a time-out according to a time guardian is. I dare you!"

XxX

Hotaru quietly knocked on the door of Haruka and Michiru's shared bedroom. She opened it and peeked in timidly. "Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, may I come in?"

"Hime-chan, come here." Haruka gestured in the midst of lying down, "I want to ask you something." Michiru sat in the rocking chair with Haruka's baby tenderly in her arms, bottle-feeding. Haru was asleep next to Haruka in her bed.

"Can't you ask Michiru-mama?" asked Hotaru suspiciously, still standing in the doorway. "If you two are arguing about a name, I'm not going to come in."

"Don't worry." Michiru uttered, "We already agreed on one, we just want our princess' opinion. In case she's forgotten, she still means very much to us even with the new babies."

"Sure..." Hotaru blushed, gently closing the door and sitting at the edge of the bed. At least she meant something important to someone else. "What is it? What's the baby's name?"

"Mei."

"Mei?"

"Today is May 1st, isn't it? And her name also means 'little sister', an added bonus."

"Yes... you're right, it is," the young lady smiled at her adopted parents. "Mei is an excellent name for her." she grew glum again and slowly stood up so she wouldn't move the bed too much keeping in mind that Haru was asleep. "I suppose Chibiusa-chan will be disappointed."

"Did something happen, Hime-chan?" Haruka asked, cautiously getting up and moving over to wrap her arms around the youngest of the primary Senshi. "Did you girls get into a fight?"

Hotaru quickly shook her head and smiled at her Haruka-papa. "I just don't want her to be sad, that's all. She's been insisting on the name 'Michi' for a long time."

"It's only been two months, Hime-chan." Michiru reminded her and joked, "Two months aren't so long unless you're Haruka and pregnant."

Hotaru giggled as she felt Haruka stiffen a little but not respond. Then she grew serious again. "But that seems like years to a child. With Chibiusa-chan's slow growth rate, it might be longer, ne?"

"I suppose... Well, we'll see how she takes it." Beat. "All done, Mei-chan?" Hotaru and Haruka watched as Michiru mothered Haruka's few hour old infant.

Another movement caught their attention. Little Haru-chan was wide awake now with her newfound ability of smiling, quietly playing with her hands and feet, oblivious to all. She turned her head and saw Michiru holding her new baby sister. The smile left as she reached yet again for Michiru for the second time that day.

"Did I ever do that?" Hotaru asked as Michiru handed Haruka her Mei and went to calm her elder daughter's cries. "Display parental favoritism?"

"I'll take Mei-chan to the nursery. We don't want Haru-chan to wake her up. You tell her, Michiru. Did she?" Haruka left the room with a light note.

"Tell everyone her name when you pass the living room!" Michiru called after her lover, bouncing Haru-chan on her lap. To Hotaru, she nodded with a sly smile, "Yes, you did. You preferred your Setsuna-mama, because as you once said to her, 'Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama already have each other. So that means it's just you and I, Setsuna-mama,'."

XxX

It wasn't long before the daughters of Sky and Sea were up and about, toddling and falling, talking and crying. When Haru Kaioh was about a year-and-a-half with little Mei Tenoh following closely behind roughly two months younger, the verbal teasing of the little sister began.

When Small Lady, now eight, would occasionally play with the girls under the supervision of the near twelve-year-old Setsuko and young adult Hotaru, she would sometimes accidentally call Mei-chan Michi-chan. Haru decided she was going to remember it and use it on her sister should it be needed for something... or absolutely nothing at all.

"Good morning, Haru-chan." Haruka smiled as she lifted the child out of her crib. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Haru nodded and gave Haruka a hug. "Mama."

"Let's get your real mama to make you some breakfast. Her Highness Small Lady and Seko-chan are going to come babysit you and your sister later, okay?"

"O'tay!" Haru looked to Mei's side of the room and found that she wasn't there. Sometimes they would be allowed to sleep together only if Haru fell asleep first, but not last night. She grunted and pointed at Mei's crib. "Mama!"

"Mei-chan's waiting for you. She's playing in the living room with Michiru-mama."

"Michi..." muttered the girl.

Haruka smiled. She already knew part of her mother's name. "Can you say 'Mi-chi-ru', Haru-chan?" she asked as she carried the tot to the kitchen and into her highchair.

"Michi!" Haru kept insisting. "Michi! Michi!"

"Yes?" asked Michiru, entering the kitchen with Mei, both giggling, "What was that, Haruka? I didn't know you could change your voice so suddenly like that. Mama's so cool, isn't she, Mei-chan?" cooed the blunette as she bounced the baby. Mei laughed and nodded her head.

"Coo'!" she squealed. "Mama!"

"Very funny," replied her spouse as she rummaged through the pantry. "Michiru, where did you put the cereals?"

"The other side of where you're– here, I'll get it for you. Just let me put Mei-chan on her highchair. She didn't have her breakfast yet either," the elegant woman admitted. She put the baby in her seat next to Haru and opened the cupboard on the other side of the kitchen while Haruka help the girls put on their bibs.

"Eh? Why not?"

"She wanted her Haruka-mama to feed her. I thought that was sweet."

"Parental preference?"

"Michi!" Haru pointed at Mei. "Michi!"

"Mei!" cried the littler one.

"Oh, so it _wasn_'_t_ me she was referring to!" Michiru chuckled, "Haruka, maybe you _should_'_ve_ named her Michi-chan. Haru-chan likes it very much."

Haruka got the girls' food ready and set it in front of them. "Heh, I should have. That would've made Chibi-chan very happy." The adults sat at the table and watched their children eat. Haruka leaned over and gave Michiru a peck on the lips. She received the 'Not in front of the children!' line for her deed. Pouting, she turned to Haru-chan who just flung a piece of her food at Mei.

"Haru-chan, you don't throw your food at your sister." Michiru reprimanded. "Say sorry to her."

"Sowwy, Michi..." Haru muttered. Mei only continued to eat, picking up the piece that was thrown at her and plopped it in her mouth.

"Haru-chan, your mama is mean to me." Haruka whined playfully and sniffled. "She made me cry."

"Mama mea'!" cried the child as she threw a handful of cereal at Michiru. "Mea'!"

"Haru Kaioh!" Michiru gasped as the little wet pieces of food hit her. Haruka smirked. "Do you want a time-out?"

"No!"

Calmly flickering away the bits of cereal, Michiru said, "Then please don't throw anything else at me."

Haruka chuckled. "Gomen, Michiru. I had to. Wha–!" the masculine beauty was taken aback as her little one threw her cereal at her. "Mei-chan!" It was Michiru's turn to smirk.

The babe laughed joyously. "Ha'u!" she squealed. "'u-ga!"

* * *

><p>I apologize once again for the delay today, but can't assure you if it may (or may not... *hint hint*) happen again.<br>PS - Read between the lines, yeah? Awesome.


	5. Subtle Cold Flames: Hino Rin

Dedicated to glomu17, and 'Ok'  
>Thanks also to Lex, who reviewed the first chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a late night for both Rei and Serenity. Despite protests, the miko insisted helping the Queen with her paperwork, as she didn't want to return home just yet. Earlier that day, she and Yuichiro had gotten into an argument about whether their unborn baby girl's nursery was to be purple and red or yellow and pink. It was mid-November – not very cold, but Rei was very pregnant. The child was due any day, but still, the couple fought.<p>

Rei sighed and put down her brush. "Usagi-chan?"

"Hai, Rei-chan?" asked the Queen as she signed her signature on another piece of paper.

"What do you suppose she is going to be like?"

Serenity too put down her writing utensil and tapped her chin. "Like you? If Reiki-kun is just like Yuichiro-san albeit slightly shorter, why shouldn't Rin-chan be like her mom? Why do you ask all of a sudden anyway, Rei-chan?"

"I was just thinking about Reiki-kun." Rei shrugged, "I am the only one of the Inner Senshi who has not only given birth once, but am going to do so again – this time with a girl, perhaps the one we need. The process won't be new to me. But mothering a Senshi is... She will be living proof that my first-born Reiki won't be. Being here alone with you..." Rei stood up from her desk, "my Queen; my best friend; my favorite, stupid, lovable, crybaby sister... inside these silent walls so late at night has made me think about things I never would have paid any mind to if I were with Yuichiro in bed. And Yuichiro... will he live forever?"

"Maybe not..." the Queen whispered softly as Rei migrated from the desk she was working at to the couch opposite the study's writing desk Endymion insisted upon being placed in the room for visitors and whatnot to sit upon comfortably. "We aren't guaranteed to either, you know. Our lifespans are longer, yes, but something will have to give sometime."

Rei sat down, head bowed. "We have a better chance because we are Senshi, and you are my Queen. My job is defending you. Neither of my men will live... I have wondered this a long time, ever since I realized I was pregnant with Rin. Why was Reiki born, Usagi? Why was he born if his mother and baby sister will be destined to outlive he and his father? Why didn't Pluto warn me? I-I could have impaired the timeline!" the raven-haired beauty cried, burying her face in her hands.

"I know. If it were to damage the future somehow, I'm sure Pluto would have warned you. Since she didn't, then it must be okay. As for why Reiki-san was born, I don't know, Rei-chan, but I do have a guess..."

Muffled by her hands, Rei asked, "What?"

Serenity went over to sit beside her best friend and put an arm around her shoulder. "Generally speaking, he was born to live and be happy. Specifically speaking, my guess is that he is symbolic – think about it for a second here. Your little boy is perfect to you, and chances are, he is faultless to some other girl, too. Mamo-chan says, 'Perfection doesn't last forever, but forever lasts in perfection,' or something. My point is, is that if he's picture-perfect to you as your son, even if he is gone someday, he'll still be that way because that's how you will remember him... and memories are forever until they slowly fade away or get stored in a memory box, and even then they're still there." She gently removed Rei's hands.

Again, Rei sighed. "It sounds less harsh when put that way. You won't have to worry about that problem, though... Mamoru-kun will live as long as you, and Chibiusa's your only child, always will be."

Serenity looked slightly taken aback. "I can adopt, can't I?" she asked with a small pout.

"There's no need to." Rei said, almost coldly.

Abruptly, Neo-Queen Serenity stood up. "Rei Hino!" she huffed. Rei looked up at her, still a little gloomy. The Queen leaned in close to the fire Senshi's face. Rei keep on staring at her, ready to take anything Her Majesty was going to say or do to her... but all she did was stick her tongue out and blow a raspberry. "If you don't stop being mean to me, I'm going to annoy you all night. Yuichiro's on the couch tonight, isn't he?"

Rei couldn't fight the urge and smiled. Then she stuck her tongue right back. Leave it to Usagi wearing the queenly mask to remove it and make a fool out of herself for the sake of a smile.

XxX

A year after the birth of Rin, Rei received a call from Reiki telling her he was coming home.

"It's only temporary," he had said, "Something happened at the college they don't want people to find out. So they sent everyone packing til about next week. Can I stay until then? Or is one child already too much, Ma?"

"Of course not!" Rei laughed, bouncing a TV distracted Rin in her arms. "I'm so glad you're coming home, Reiki-kun. You know, things changed around here, and I'm not just talking about Rin-chan here."

"Eh?" Rin asked, turning around to look at her mom. "Dada?"

"Daddy's making dinner in the kitchen, Rin-chan. It's your big brother, Reiki-kun!" Rei held the phone up to her daughter's ear. "Say hi to Onii-san, Rin-chan!"

"Hi!" Rin yelled into the phone and then pushed it away, laughing.

Rei laughed too, "Did you hear her?"

"Ma, anyone who didn't has got to be deaf..." Reiki rolled his eyes.

"Ma- m-mama!" Rin barked, trying to free herself from Rei. She pointed at the TV which had the Muppet of Elmo dancing on the screen. "Eh'mo!"

"What time shall I come pick you up, Reiki?" Rei asked as she set Rin down on the floor and looked around for a pad and pencil. Rin carefully walked a few steps before switching to crawling. She stood in front of the TV and began to dance. "Your dad's available in case I won't be able to make it – Rin's got an appointment with Ami-chan at about two-thirty... and what time we'll be out is going to depend on that sister of yours cooperating with us... and..."

"Actually. Ma..." Reiki began to say. There was a knock at Rei's end which caught her attention. "I already got a ride."

"Oh, hold on, Reiki, there's someone at the door." Still holding the cordless phone in her hand, the dark-haired woman ran to answer the door. A man stood there, dressed casually in a biker jacket and black tee, quickly put something away in his jean pocket. He tipped his hat and smiled at her broadly, showing his teeth. "May I help you, young man?"

"Doesn't tha' know 'oo I am?" the man asked, seemingly slightly hurt. "Canna' tha' iden'ify me?"

His unknown accent was enough to make Rei believe her ears were bleeding, "How did you get inside, sir? Do the palace guards know you? And if it's not too much to ask, I can't understand you."

"Aye. Me mother knew I was comin', mum, tha' she did."

"Whose son are you?"

"Oo, me mother's a good 'un, bless 'er," he knelt down and grabbed Rei's free hand, gently kissing it. "Look frinint ye an' tha'll see 'er son."

"Reiki! Stop tormenting your mother and come inside," Yuichiro reproached, laughing. He had their daughter in his arms that hid her face from Reiki. "As much as this show is entertaining, I think it's gone on long enough."

The man stiffened and stood up. "Gee, thanks, old man... You blew my cover."

Rei let the phone drop from her hand onto the entryway mat. "R-Reiki?" she gasped, taking back other her hand. She stepped aside so he could come in.

"Konnichiwa, Mom." Reiki laughed as he entered, taking off his hat. "You should've seen the look on your face!"

Rei blushed and closed the door behind him. "I don't even recognize you! You cut your hair!" she ruffled his new spiky dark brown hair, "And I think you grew another inch or two!"

"Awh, Ma, not the hair!" Reiki whined, putting his hat back on. "You of all people should know that."

"Maybe, it's either he grew or you're shrinking!" her husband teased, Rei gave him a soft punch in the arm, careful not to bump Rin. Yuichiro handed Rin to his wife to recover from his exaggerated injury, feigning his death as he went back to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. Rei gave her son a hug, still careful about the little girl in her arms.

"And who's this cute little girl?" Reiki asked when Rin stole a peek at him. "My, Ma, I believe she's a bit young for me, isn't she? I would think you'd know by now that I prefer girls who aren't as meek as a mouse. And to think she was so loud on the phone."

Rei rolled her eyes and looked at Rin. "Rin-chan, say hi to your Onii-san, Reiki."

"H-hi..." Rin whispered, now looking at Reiki fully with full attention. She giggled when he tipped his hat at her.

"Why, 'ello, there, li'le lady. I believe you an' I 'ave yet to meet. My name is Reiki an' I am your big brother, yes I am. 'ow are you, Rin-chan?"

"Just how many accents did you learn since?" asked his mother incredulously. "Did you learn _anything_ in college?"

Reiki shrugged. "I guess just a few. The guys and I have to do _some_thing during lunch. I've studied. I always study!"

"I know you do. But you need to study that tongue you used with me at the door. I don't think I've heard it quite right."

"I would think so. I was bouncing between Cockney and Yorkshire. Guys can't tell the difference, you think I would?"

"More, more!" Rin clapped her hands, "More!"

"Maybe later, Rin-chan, okay? I want to speak properly for most of the time I'm staying." he said apologetically.

"Humph." Rin pouted. She wanted to hear more. Reiki was amazing.

"Here, hold her for a moment." Rei ordered, plopping the child into her big brother's arms. She went over and picked up the forgotten phone from the floor and set it back in its place in the kitchen. "Sit down," she gestured at the couch, "So did you run into anyone else in the palace yet?" she asked, sitting down.

"Not really, no." Reiki answered as he too sat with Rin on his lap and playing with his fingers quietly. "Ma..." he lowered his voice to a whispered and leaned in close to his mother's face. "I think the adults over at the institute I'm at are doing something illegal, and it's not just me who thinks so, either. When I arrived here at the airport a few hours ago, I saw Kuro-chan, who goes to our rival school, and Miko-san who goes to the university down the block near Kuro. They also were told to go, every single one of those girls and guys have to take a mandatory leave of absence and no one knows why. Nothing has ever happened like this before, and I wonder why it had to begin now..."

"That _is_ strange." Rei whispered. "Was anything out of the ordinary before you left?"

Lugubriously, her son shook his head. "Not a trace and no one's allowed back until they send notice."

"Well, try not to worry about it so much while you're here." _Ding_-_dong_! "That must be Haruka and Michiru-san with their girls. I think Small Lady and Seko are coming after dinner, too. Rin-chan, Haru-chan and Mei-chan are here!"

"Fun!" Rin squealed, squirming out of Reiki's grip to go greet her guests.

"Ma, may I?" Reiki asked, keeping a firm hold on his younger sister's arm so she didn't escape. "If I fooled me own mother, I'll certainly fool Michiru-san and Haruka-san, aye?"

"More!" the girl child of Mars demanded as she was picked up by her mother.

"Does she say anything else?" Reiki asked seriously. "Please say yes."

XxX

"It was nice of Rei-chan to invite us over, wasn't it?" Michiru asked as she tailed Haruka with her two-year-old in tow. "Haru-chan, are you excited to see Rin-chan?"

"Yes, Mama..." Haru answered, snuggling in Michiru's arms.

"What about you, Mei-chan?" Haruka questioned, "How do you feel about dinner with Rin-chan and her parents?"

"No want..." Mei pouted. "Me want go home."

"Ha-ha! Michi scared!" Haru sneered. "Michi scared!"

"Me not!" Mei shrieked, writhing around in her mother's arms. "Not Michi... Me Mei!"

"Kami-sama..." Haruka rolled her eyes as she pressed Mei closer to her and rang the doorbell to Mars' chambers. Mei settled down some and gripped tightly to Haruka's suit. "Haru-chan, don't start this again with me tonight. Please."

"Me sowwy..." Haru muttered and buried her face in Michiru's shoulder.

Confusion made itself known when a man who wasn't Yuichiro opened the door and greeted them with a tilt of his hat.

"Ah! 'Ow do?" he greeted.

XxX

The adults deliberately gave the children an early dinner before having their own. Before they knew it, Haru, Mei and Rin found themselves in Rin's large playroom. Stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes were about, as were the usual baby toys and soft blocks and interactive books. Reiki was in charge of getting them there; no one said he had to watch them, so he set Rin on the floor in between the sisters went back to have dinner with his parents and friends.

"Look!" Rin cried, pointing at the window on the other side of the room. "Wan'."

"Dat called window." Mei said proudly, taking a hold of Rin's right hand and helping her stand even though she was a bit unbalanced. She turned to look at her sister, hoping she would offer Rin her help. Haru merely stood there, switching from looking out the window and being in the midst of offering the one-year-old her hand.

"Haru!" prompted Mei. "Give hand." Biting her lip, the blonde girl extended her hand toward Rin, which the black-haired child shyly took. Mei blew her teal hair out of her face and pointed at the window. "Rin-chan, say window."

"Wi-dow." Rin tried, looking at Mei, and then at the window. "Wi-dow!"

"Dat good 'nough." Haru said. Rin turned to her. "Come on."

The trio began to walk toward the window to see what Rin wanted in the first place. Rin felt safer when she was holding the sisters' hands as they helped her walk, just like when her Mama did it. About halfway to their destination, to her horror, Mei began to loosen her grip. Haru did too. She didn't realize they were doing so on purpose.

"No!" Rin cried, tightening her hold. "No go!"

"Yes. Need to." Mei said simply. She released her hand from Rin, leaving her to cling to Haru. "You walk good."

"No!" yelled the daughter of the fire Senshi, putting herself on the carpeted floor. Still holding onto Haru with her left hand, she pulled her closer to her softly crying. "No..."

Saying Haru-chan was slightly uncomfortable would be an understatement. The only person's cries she wanted to soothe were her sister's, but right now, it was Rin who was upset. So she sat down, gently pried her small hand from Rin's and wrapped her arms around her comfortingly. She even went as far as to give her a kiss on the forehead.

Mei stomped her foot. She was hurt that Haru was so affectionate to someone other than her or their parents. Haru was never like this with anyone else. "Haru..." she whimpered.

"Mei..." Haru held out her hand, and her sister gently took it before sitting down on the other side next to her and sniffling. "No c'wy. I sowwy."

"Awh, what happened in here?" The trio turned around to see Setsuko and Small Lady enter the room with Small Lady's Luna P. The Princess closed the door and the older two jogged over to the girls with Luna P hovering close by. "Haru-chan, what came about?"

"Not'din', Seko-chan..." Haru shook her head as she rubbed Mei's back. Rin pointed at the window again.

"Wi'dow! Look!" she exclaimed. "Up! Up!" she demanded, reaching for Setsuko. "Up!"

"Say please." reminded Setsuko.

"P'ease."

Small Lady giggled. She ran ahead to the window and gasped. "Wow, the moon's so full and bright!"

The window was low enough for the two-year-olds to see through without standing on their tiptoes. Setsuko carried Rin over, and sure enough the moon was there, bigger and brighter than she ever saw. Three shooting stars caught her eye.

"Wish!" Rin squealed. "Wish!"

"That's right." Small Lady said, "Make a wish, everyone."

* * *

><p>My limbs are still sore from playing the Wii at Sakura's...<p> 


	6. The Little Boy Known as Kino Makimi

Dedicated to 'Ok' and inufan155687.  
>Yes, 'twas a reference to the Sailor Starlights, No, there isn't any need to worry due to Reiki only being a oneshot character [in this story anyway xD] and Yes, the Asteroid Senshi do, in fact, make an appearance... and what perfect timing for you to ask me such a question!<br>Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Ne, Mako-chan, how's the baby coming for you?" Minako asked one Tuesday night in March. The Inner Senshi found them doing this at least once or twice in a week – going over to Rei's quarters after Rin and Small Lady had fallen asleep, going into the temple and just talking like they used to do in the form of study sessions. Like seeing each other every single day every single hour wasn't tiring enough, they had to make time after hours too! "Got the sickness yet?"<p>

"Not really, Mina-chan..." Makoto shrugged, and then giggled when she stole a glance at Rei. "Well, not as much as Rei-chan when she had Reiki. What about you?"

"Mi-chan's a kicker," Minako rolled her eyes. "Just think, after Maki-chan and Mi-chan are born, we'll have..." she had to think for a second. "Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto... That leaves... only Ami-chan and Hotaru-chan."

"When are you and Hotaru going to let the girls come out, Ami-chan?" Rei asked, shifting her body position from sitting the lying down, "You've delivered 'em, now pop 'em out! We only have so much time before Chibiusa needs her team."

"Actually..." Ami blushed, "My baby's due in June."

"EH?" everyone chorused, causing the already embarrassed Ami to redden even more.

"When did this happen, Ami-chan?" Serenity asked, leaning closer to the Senshi of Wisdom, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It happened sometime in September, Serenity-sama. I wasn't too sure myself until four months ago."

"This is awesome!" cheered Minako, pumping her fist in the air with excitement. "Our children will be so close in age! Only by a few months! Eeek!" she grabbed both Makoto and Ami's hands. "Aren't you girls as excited as I am?"

"No one can ever be as excited as you, Mina-chan..." Makoto sweat dropped.

Rei begged to differ. "Except Her Royal Majesty, of course. Ne, U–" she looked to her left where she last seen the Queen just a second ago. "Usagi?"

"I do wonder..." Her Majesty had gone from sitting with the girls in the small temple to standing and looking at the moon outside the room. "How lucky we all are... Isn't it wonderful to have children despite it all? We've died and resurrected so many times... and now, in the blink of an eye, all my friends are having children and giving them the gift of life... It's so... simply perfect, isn't it?"

"Leave it to Usagi to think deep on an occasion like tonight..." Minako muttered.

"I heard that, Mina-chan!" Everyone laughed. No one saw Serenity smile. She smiled at the moon, convincing herself it was so bright because it, too, was glad to see everyone so happy.

XxX

By the beginning of August a year later, Kino Makimi was already one and five months with Aino Mi and Mizuno Amaya tailing her merely a few months apart. While the three girls kept to themselves and didn't bother Uranus and Neptune's children or even Mars' Rin, that didn't stop their mothers from sticking the six of them together every once in a while. It was also around this time that Makimi began to tell Makoto and Shinozaki something they didn't fully understand.

Dressing her child was something Makoto did without any trouble whatsoever from her baby. After Amaya born, though, it seemed that little Maki-chan didn't care anymore for dresses or any girl thing in general and would always put up a brief but loud fuss. Now that she was learning to talk, Makoto found herself wishing Shinozaki was the one doing it instead of her.

"Boy!" Maki would say as she threw the small dress to the floor. "Ma-ma..."

"You're not a boy, Maki-chan," her mother would reply. "You're a girl."

Still, Makimi would insist, once again, as she angrily threw the clothes this time at her mother, "Boy."

XxX

"Ami-chan. she doesn't understand what she's saying now, does she?" asked Makoto when Ami and her husband Ryo went over that Wednesday night for dinner. The families of Jupiter, Mercury and Venus got into the habit of doing this every Wednesday thanks to the demands of their children and they usually went to Mako's. "I mean, Maki-chan's only one. How could she know what gender she is so soon?"

"Well, that depends," Ami replied. "What does she play with most of the time? Age-appropriate, as well as gender-oriented toys will usually tell her what boys and girls are expected to play with or like. Remember, a lot of what a baby like Maki-chan does is observing. So what mommy does and what daddy does tell her even more."

Makoto lifted her fork to tap imaginary objects for a list. "Trucks, dolls, blocks, anything and everything, mostly... We give her an equal balance of both. I don't see what could happen; I thought toys were just toys, Ami."

"Ah."

"Ami-chan, she has a fondness for Haruka-san." pointed out Minako after she swallowed a rather large helping. "She prefers her if her parents aren't around and Haruka-san is. Just like you did once, remember, Mako-chan?"

The brunette quickly stuffed a large bite of her dinner into her mouth in an effort to distract everybody from the blood she felt rushing to her face. Perhaps that was why her daughter was so boyish. It wasn't just her, then. "I admired her... and I still do! How many times do I have to say it? I admire Haruka-san, okay?"

"She refuses to wear anything that isn't pants." Shinozaki sighed. "Any time Mako puts her in a dress she won't let either of us hear the end of it until she gets what she wants."

"If I may," Ami said as she wiped her mouth daintily with her napkin, "I have another theory that might be the answer, but there isn't enough proof for me to be absolutely correct because she is still but a baby. As Maki-chan's parents, I'll need you two to help me, but be warned, this will take a long time."

"How long?" asked Shinozaki, putting a comforting hand on his wife's knee under the table. "We'll do anything."

XxX

Makimi sat comfortably on a pillow and played with a toy truck. Nearby, Amaya Mizuno looked at a picture book on the couch while Mi Aino played with Maki-chan's many colorful blocks and babbled to herself.

Makimi looked around her and decided to make something happen. It was just too quiet for her, even though Mi was being a bit noisy. So she took aim at Mi-chan's block tower. It was only four blocks away from her (no pun intended) and not even as high as Makimi herself. As soon as her friend's back was turned to pick up an orange block sitting behind her, Maki shot her truck, and laughed with glee when her target fell over.

Startled, Mi turned only to find that her tower had fallen and an invading truck – Makimi's truck – was in her space. Tears filled her eyes when the truth finally hit her. She sniveled and looked at the brunette sadly. 'What did I do to you?' her eyes asked as the waterworks flooded the dams. Mi turned to Amaya for help. "Aya!" she sobbed.

Amaya looked up from her book to Mi-chan, as if to ask what she wanted. She saw the ruined tower, the truck, and Makimi ceasing her laughing to crawl to their little blonde friend. When Amaya did nothing, Mi called for Minako.

Instead, Ami came around the corner, thinking it was her daughter. "Is everything all right in here?" she studied the scene and sighed. "Mako-chan! Mina-chan!"

XxX

Oftentimes when the Senshi were needed and the husbands (or lack thereof) were working, the children would be in the care of the Asteroid Senshi, now young adults. Usually it was PallaPalla and CeresCeres who were in charge, but to the children, it didn't matter – the entire Quartet was present at least once a visit and the kids all ended up there anyways.

Despite being so close with the other two girls, Maki also played with Haru, Mei and Rin. She liked wrestling with Haru, Mei trying to teach her to run, and clumsily chasing Rin, but it seemed that Amaya and Mi liked to keep to themselves when the six of them played.

Sometimes, the child of Jupiter would grow bored of this arrangement and drag one of the younger children to one of the older ones for no apparent reason other than to see something new. Today she dragged Amaya of Mercury away from her little noisy books to an unsuspecting Haru of Neptune who was sitting by herself on the seat by the windowsill watching the clouds outside. Amaya put up no struggle.

Mi, Rin and Mei stopped their game of dolls to observe. Mei's eyes widened.

"Maki-chan, no!" she warned. "Haru is mad today."

Haru turned around when she heard her name. "What?" she spat, looking at the two girls approaching her. "Go 'way."

"Pway, pwease?" Maki asked Haru as she held Amaya's hand out to her.

"I said no! _Go away_!" Haru yelled, pushing Makimi to the floor and turning back to stare at the clouds. Mei dropped her doll and ran to Amaya and Maki.

"Go play dolls, okay?" she asked of Amaya. The little blunette nodded but went back to her interactive books.

Makimi was trying hard not to cry. Haru only pushed when they were wrestling but even that was little and far in between. She wiped her eyes.

"Ow..." she sniffled, rubbing her backside. "Dat hurt..."

Mei gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then explained: "Haru wants to play outside. Mommy said no."

"Shut up, Michi!" snapped her sister, not taking her eyes away from the window. "Mama is mean..."

"You mean, too!" Mei shouted, stomping her foot. "My name is Mei Tenoh! Not Michi!"

Haru turned again and blew a raspberry at her. "Baka Michi!" she taunted and blew another. "Michi is big baka!"

"Go 'way!" cried Mei. She walked angrily over by the door with Maki following her like a puppy. "Haru is mean..." she sobbed. Leaning against the wall, the teal-haired girl slumped down into a sitting position, hugging her knees to her chest and let the tears spot her green dress.

Maki sat down next to her friend and petted her blue hair. She imitated what Mei had done to her earlier and gave her a slightly uncoordinated hug and a kiss. Some seconds later, Mei hugged her back and decided to go tell one of their caretakers that her big sister was a big meanie. When she left, Maki headed straight over to where the toy chest was by the closet. One by one she took out four big blocks and carefully carried them to where Mi, Rin, and Amaya were near.

"B'ock!" Mi squealed, happily taking it.

Rin set her doll down and held her block in her hands when she was handed hers. "Maki-chan, wha' dis for?" Amaya stared passively at the toy in front of her when Maki gave her hers and kept one for herself.

Rin helped Mi stand up with their blocks and the two began to slowly and quietly follow Makimi over to where Haru was sitting. Rin got the message faster and threw her weapon at Haru with the other two following suit. The little sandy blonde was only hit by Rin and Maki's, though; Mi's fell short and Amaya never attempted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Haru screamed as she chucked one back at Rin while Maki blew a raspberry at her.

"You ma'e Michi c'wy!" Rin retorted, letting go of Mi's hand and throwing back the other block Haru sent at her. "You mean!"

"Yah!" Mi agreed and had her block drop short again. "Mea'!"

Haru glared at Maki, of whom she knew started all this. The little brunette was looking very proud of her work at the moment. Haru wiped at her eyes and went over to a smug Makimi. Just as she was about to push her against a nearby wall, VesVes came in carrying Mei.

"Has someone been a mean big sister?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips after settling Mei back on her feet. Haru sniffled and released a strangled sob. Authority just made this a hundred times worse.

"Haru!" Mei cried, running to console her sibling. "What's wrong?" Haru hugged her tightly.

"It was just a question; I didn't mean it like you were in that big of trouble..." VesVes muttered, bending down to Haru's level. "I won't tell Mama, okay?"

Makimi backed away toward the other girls. Maybe if she played all nice-like with the others, VesVes wouldn't ask why Haru was upset. As she neared Rin, Mi and Amaya, Mi grabbed Mei's abandoned doll.

"Doll?" she asked, giving it to Makimi.

"O'tay." Maki smiled.

"She throwed blocks at me..." Haru sniffled and pointed at Maki. Makimi dropped the doll when she found herself being lifted off the ground and into VesVes' arms.

"Your mommy's not going to be happy with you, you know," the redhead scolded gently. "You're getting an early nap."

"Poo..." Maki pouted. VesVes looked back at the daughters of Uranus and Neptune.

"Anything else, Haru-chan?" Haru glared at Rin before muttering something. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Rin-baka called Mei Michi..." responded the three-year-old. Mei gasped.

"You are so hypocriti– okay, girls!" VesVes exclaimed loudly to everyone, "No more name calling, okay? Or I'll tell your parents you were all naughty even if you had nothing to do with this." She looked at Amaya, "Well, maybe not you... cuz, well, you never talk..." She turned back to Maki. "Let's go take that nap, young lady."

"No!" Maki protested. "Me boy!"

"Sheesh..." VesVes muttered as she carried Maki out of the room. As she went down the hall, she couldn't help asking aloud, "What's that Sailor Jupiter gotten herself stuck with?"

"You're the beast tamer," spoke a slightly childish voice nearby, "You can't even handle a couple of children?"

"Shut up, PallaPalla," snapped VesVes, "I _was_ a beast tamer. And they're neither children nor beasts; they're weird, like you. This one," she indicated to a still sulking Maki, "thinks that she is a he."

PallaPalla giggled as the two sisters entered the little girls' makeshift bedroom. Her sister placed Maki in one of the few cribs they still had in the room and sighed.

"Okay," the redhead said, "you put it to sleep. She think she's a boy, everyone else thinks she's a girl, I'm not going to think of her as anything, so to me, she's an 'it'."

As the youngest of the Amazoness Quartet promptly left the room, PallaPalla picked Makimi up and started to rock her. "Do you think her being that hotheaded has something to do with her hair?" she asked as Makimi yawned.

"Yeah?" Maki asked sleepily.

The second eldest of the four sisters smiled. "I thought so."

XxX

Later that night, Makoto went into her daughter's bedroom where Maki was playing with a stuffed animal on the floor. Even though the child couldn't care less, Makoto knocked on her doorframe to get her attention.

"Mama!" Makimi squealed as Makoto sat down next to her. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

Makoto smiled at her and asked, "Maki-chan, were you being naughty today?"

"Nope." replied the child without hesitation.

Makoto frowned. "VesVes told me you threw toys at Haru-chan today. We don't throw things at other children, not even if they make Maki-chan mad, okay?"

"O'tay, Mama." Maki-chan nodded. She decided to abandon the stuffed toy and snuggled closer to her mother.

"That's my baby. It's time for bed."

As she got Makimi settled in and later stayed to watch her baby sleep, Makoto Kino of Jupiter couldn't help but feel the unconditional love she knew that every loving parent feels while watching their child's slumber. She wondered what Maki was dreaming. She wondered if Makimi would always insist that she wasn't her biological gender. She wondered if the mayhem her child caused or took part in would cease soon.

"Whatever mess you start or get in, you'll always be my little Maki. No matter what, I will _always_ love you best."

* * *

><p>Okay, for all you girls reading out there, I'm not feeling WELL. So for the rest of this weekupdates in this series, or even in this chapter, if there's _any_ amount of bitchiness, it's involuntary on my part. Thank you.  
>And I'm sorry if it seems like I rushed on this one. I think I did... Sowwy...<p> 


	7. Full of Love and Life: Aino Mi

Thanks to inufan155687 and 'Ok' for reviewing, and this one goes to you guys.  
>Sure, Maki-chan is a little strange to some, but to others, she may be perfectly normal if you know what I mean.<br>In this chapter, something is lightly touched upon that will show itself in other chapters, so be on the lookout for any hints you might think is it.  
>If it's a bit strange, what Miku's child requested, I had a dream about it but it was much more violent and with different people, so this is actually a lighter version. Enjoy~!<p>

* * *

><p>Asai heaved a sad sigh as he watched his wife put on her coat. "Tell her I said I'm sorry and that I hope she's all right."<p>

"I will." Minako replied, giving her husband a hug. "She'll be fine, I just know it."

Artemis entered the living room just as Asai left it. He ran over to Minako. "What's the matter, Mina-chan?" he asked with a worried expression upon his feline face. "You look sad today."

"I am a bit sad, Artemis..." his owner admitted. "But I'll be okay. I'm off to visit Miku-chan."

Unsatisfied, the Lunar cat asked, "Should I come along? Did something happen?"

Minako shook her head. "I'll see you later." Whilst closing the door to their home and breathing a sigh of relief, Minako was stopped by Neo-Queen Serenity and her five-year-old Small Lady. "Serenity-chan?"

"Mina-chan, good morning," greeted the Queen. She nudged her daughter. "Usagi!"

"Ohayo, Minako-chan!" Small Lady smiled broadly. "Mama and I are going to go walk in the gardens! Wanna come with us?"

"Good morning to you, too, Small Lady," the ribbon-wearing blonde said sweetly. She tried to sound as cheerful as she looked. "I can't right now, kiddo; I'm going to see one of my friends outside the palace, but you can tell me all about your walk when I get back, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Small Lady, why don't you go ahead?" Serenity requested. "Entertain yourself as you see fit, but please don't go about causing trouble. Just go straight to the gardens, understand?"

"All right!" called the little girl as she dashed away in the direction to a set of double doors.

The two ladies were left standing watching fondly after her. While the Queen had her back turned, Minako relaxed and bit her bottom lip worriedly. It was a few days since the ending of the Black Moon clan, but to the Senshi it was about yesterday.

"Mina-chan?" Serenity asked, waving her hand in front of her friend's dazed face. "Are you all right?"

A few seconds later... "Hm? What'd you say, Serenity?"

The Queen sighed. "Do you feel well today? Should I go get Ami-chan to have a look at you?"

Quickly, Minako shook her head. "I'm going to visit a friend. She has a daughter that reminds me so much of Small Lady, but quite recently..."

XxX

It was around ten o'clock that morning when Minako reached her destination that was the home of Mishina Miku. When she knocked on the door, it wasn't long before a young fair-skinned brunette came to greet her. She looked to be in her early twenties and was still in her pajamas, but neither cared. As soon as they made eye contact, Minako embraced her.

"How are you, Miku-chan?" she asked. "Are you feeling any better than a few days ago?"

Miku stiffened. "I'm a bit cold, Mina-chan, but I'm fine, I promise. Come in, dear."

She moved aside to let her friend in. Minako put on a pair of guest slippers and was guided through the kitchen to the living room. She looked around the home. Nothing, she realized, seemed different minus the quietness.

"Would you like some breakfast? Or maybe just some tea?" offered her hostess.

"That's okay." Mina said. "I already ate." She clasped Miku's hands as the latter sat down next to her on the ratty old leather couch. "Asai sends his condolences and so does everyone else. Her Majesty says if there's anything she can do for you, tell me. If it's in her power, she'll do it. I promise."

Miku shook her head sadly. "No... Her Royal Majesty cannot bring her back... She can't bring back my baby... Even if she could, what are the chances that Mi will still be suffering? I don't want that."

"Do you really believe that?" asked the blonde gently. She pressed her cheek against Miku's slouching shoulders. "Do you, Miku-chan?"

Miku raised her head to look elsewhere – somewhere far away. Her shift caused Minako to straighten her posture too. "She died of cancer, Mina-chan. My little girl of four years died. Mi-chan was afraid to, and actively told me that she didn't want to go anywhere that separated us. That sparkling little child of mine, she only feared goodbye. And now she's gone..." she looked at Minako. "Don't burden the Queen, Mina-chan. I couldn't ask her for anything. Even if I could see my daughter again, at least now she isn't hurting. For the most part, I'm happy."

At this there was a silence. Minako sighed, wondering what to say. She smiled suddenly. "I'm not expected to have a child until after Mako-chan does and I was thinking if it's okay, I could name my daughter after Mi-chan. Yeah?"

Miku bit her lip. "But what if it's a boy?"

"I'm positive it won't be," giggled Minako. "You just watch."

XxX

When Mi was two years old, Minako decided to bring her to meet her 'Auntie Miku'. Having inherited her mother's personality, the little daughter of Venus was excited about going. She spoke to anyone within earshot about it.

"Mi-chan, let's save that energy of yours for meeting Auntie Miku, okay?" Minako laughed as she helped Mi-chan put on her coat and shoes. "I hear she has a little girl about four now. Her name is Himeko. Are you excited to meet her, too?"

"Yep!" Mi replied, bouncing up and down. She tugged at Minako's own coat sleeve. "Come on, Mommy! Let's go!"

On their way out, they passed Mizuno Amaya and her mother, Ami of Mercury. Mi was still bouncing around, far in front of her mother, and nearly bumped into the pair of blunettes.

"Mi-chan, careful!" her mother shouted. Mi halted abruptly in front of Amaya and fell backwards on her butt. She laughed it off and got back up. Amaya smiled and gently backed away behind Ami when Minako neared them in a run.

"Hi, Ami-sama, Aya-chan!" Mi greeted happily.

"Are we having a good day, Mi-chan?" Ami asked with a slight chuckle. She sent a knowing glance to Minako. "What made you so happy today?"

"Meetin' pwetty lady!" Mi exclaimed, "Mommy pwomise!"

"She's meeting Miku-chan... finally..." panted Minako as she met up with them. "She's the mother of my daughter's sadly deceased namesake. Man, I don't know how Asai-kun and I have such a hyperactive little girl. I don't think I was ever this bad."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," the adult blunette laughed. "Just ask your mother; I'm sure she remembers." Gently removing Amaya from behind her, she bent down to her daughter's height. "Aya-chan, can you say 'hi' to Mina-chan?" Amaya shook her head. "Can you wave to her, then?" she asked and demonstrated. This time, she was met with a blank stare.

"MOMMY! NOW!" shouted Mi from across the long corridor beside some double doors.

"Coming, Mi-chan! Wait right there!" Minako called. She sighed and helped Ami stand. "Sorry, Ami-chan, I'm gonna have to go now. Her Hyperactiveness can't wait any longer. How does she do that so fast? Ooh, see you later!" Ruffling Amaya's hair, she broke into a run at breakneck speed.

When they were alone, Amaya asked, "Mama, why Mi-chan loud?"

"She's just like her mother, Aya-chan," replied Ami, "Excited and happy."

XxX

Meeting Miku and Himeko were simple enough. Himeko wasn't as loud as Mi but she was certainly more of something else. Miku fell in love with Mi right on the spot.

"She's just like you!" she said happily to Minako when Mi shyly handed Miku a drawing of herself, Himeko and a flower before running back upstairs to play. "She's wonderful!"

"Last night, she tried to paint Artemis blonde so he would match our hair!" Minako laughed, "And when Luna came over to visit him, she tried to paint her white to match Artemis! It was so funny!"

"My Mi-chan once tried to use Inu-kun as a pillow." Miku responded, indicating to the Shiba Inu sleeping on the floor nearby. "He didn't let her, of course." Sighing, she said: "Seeing you with your daughter makes me a bit envious, I'll admit. I wish Himeko was as energetic as yours is."

At this Minako frowned a bit. "She isn't? I thought all your children were little mini-yous."

"Well..." Miku bit her lip again, a habit she always did when she was nervous.

"Miku-chan..." Minako warned, raising an eyebrow, "Tell me."

"She's just sort of... forceful. Let's say that."

XxX

Upstairs, the girls were facing a bit of a dilemma. Himeko didn't have many toys; Miku got rid of most of them after her first daughter passed away, so what little Himeko had, she kept possessively.

"That's mine!" Himeko shouted, snatching the Raggedy Ann doll from Mi-chan's grip. "Don't touch it!"

"Hey!" Mi protested, reaching for the toy. "Pwease?"

"No!" said the elder girl, throwing the doll across the room. "Let's play something else!" she demanded.

"Okay!" Mi-chan was too young to hold grudges. "Pway what?"

Himeko smiled. "Not telling." She led Mi-chan to a corner of the playroom and told her to face the corner. "I'll start, okay? Just stay right there and close your eyes."

"Okay!"

Himeko got ready. She walked several distance away from where she had placed Mi and prepared to charge.

"This'll teach her for touching my toys..." she whispered to herself.

XxX

After cutting the play date short and returning from Miku's for Mi's much needed nap, Minako decided to take a breather herself. She popped open her communicator. "Setsuna-san? Do you know anything about knitting?"

XxX

A few days later, Asai went to pick Mi up from her daily play-date with Amaya. Mi seemed a little sullen when he did, though. As they made their way back home, Asai asked Mi questions about what she did today.

"We pway dolls, Daddy."

"Ooh, you like that game, don't you, kiddo?" Mi nodded. "What else did you do today?"

"We, um, weaded books!"

The father gasped mockingly. "My little girl can read now? Wow! You're so smart!"

Mi giggled. "Silly Daddy! Me no read! I not know how."

"Well, you will." Asai said as he unlocked the door to their quarters, "When you go to school, soon you'll be able to read little kid books, then big kid books, and someday, even adult books."

"Weally?"

Asai nodded. "Yep." He removed both his coat and shoes and watched Mi-chan take off her sandals. "But you have to practice."

"Like Mommy?" inquired Mi, looking around the living room for Minako. She peeked in the kitchen, hoping she wasn't in there of all places.

"What do you mean like Mom– Mi-chan?"

Asai started on the same journey as Mi. He checked the kitchen, then their bedroom and finally he went to his daughter's bedroom. Sure enough, Minako was in there sitting on the rocking chair trying to knit. Again. Mi was sprawled out on her stomach on top of her big girl bed and watched interestedly as her mother struggled to knit the first row of whatever project she was currently trying out.

"You still plan to make Mi-chan a Sailor V doll?" asked her husband with a grin. "By knitting?"

"Hey!" Minako countered. "Setsuna-san said that knitting was a relaxing way to pass the time and make things for everyday use."

Asai chuckled, not buying it. "She knew _nothing_ about knitting, did she?"

"Not a clue! Ugh!" whined Minako. "And she dreamt of being a fashion designer! Honestly! This is so hard! What's a purl stitch?"

"Sorry," Asai laughed, "I don't knit."

"Mommy?" Mi piped up, deciding to sit up properly and dangle her feet over the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, Mi-chan?" Minako replied, abandoning her attempt at knitting on her daughter's carpeted floor. "What's up?"

"Aya-chan not talk," the child said seriously.

Minako paused. She looked at Asai leaning against the door-frame who only shrugged. Then she looked back to Mi. "Well, some kids are chatterboxes like you are and I was when I was your age, and some are like Aya-chan and aren't that–"

"No!" Mi yelled. "She–!" At this point she bit her lip as tears sprung into her eyes. How could she say it so that her parents could understand?

"Mi-chan..." Minako could sense a tantrum about to commence. She and Asai quickly went to their daughter's aid and sat down on the bed with Mi in Minako's lap and facing towards them. "Are you trying to say that Aya-chan _never_ talks?"

"Yes..." sniffled the toddler. "Nev'r talks... to me..."

"Are you sure?" Asai asked as Mi wiped her eyes with her right arm, "You're her best friend. So you've never heard her say a single word?"

"She said not to her, Asai. That doesn't mean she's mute." Minako reminded. "Does she say anything to Maki-chan?"

"No."

Minako rubbed Mi's back as she thought. "Well, she must at least be talking to Ami-chan and Ryo-kun."

"Mommy, will Aya-chan talk?"

"To you?" Mi nodded. "Of course she will, baby. Just give her some time. She's probably just shy like Ami-chan was."

"Yeah," Asai agreed. "Don't worry about it. If she doesn't start talking to you by the time school starts when you're five, then you can worry, okay?"

Mi nodded and hugged her parents. "Okay, Daddy, Mommy. I will."

Asai smiled. "You know, it's so great to see you caring so much for her. You are certainly your mother's child."

"Well, you know what they say – like mother like daughter." Minako proudly proclaimed.

"Wait..." her husband thought for a moment, and then... "Hey, that... that's right. You quoted right!"

* * *

><p>Heehee, just had to make fun of Mina's bad quoting skills.<br>Did you see it? Did you see the sign? There was a huge one towards the end. =3


	8. Muted Waters of Mizuno Amaya

'Ok' and inufan155687, I see that although you both got the hint, nothing seems to come to mind, huh?  
>Perhaps this one will clear things up a bit. Dedicated to both of you for reviewing the last chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>When Mizuno Amaya was just three years old, Ami enrolled her in preschool. She thought it would be an excellent time to do so as the child was already so advanced in vocabulary for being so young, and making friends wouldn't prove to be an issue. Amaya herself wasn't too big on the idea of being apart from her parents for three hours every day but her schooling wasn't something she had a say in.<p>

"Are you ready for your first day of preschool today, Aya-chan?" Ami asked that Monday morning.

Amaya sighed and put down her spoonful of cereal. "No, Mommy. I don't wanna go."

Ami frowned. She pulled up a chair next to her daughter and ruffled her slightly long blue hair softly. "Why? Preschool is going to be fun. You can learn a lot of things there. Now that it's just you, Mi-chan and Maki-chan, preschool lets you play with other children besides them."

"Will they be there, too?" Amaya asked hopefully. Her eyes widened when Ami shook her head. She squeaked, "Not even Mi-chan?"

"No, dear." Ami looked at the clock. It was nearly eight. She scooped up Aya's last bit of cereal and fed it to her. "If we don't hurry, we'll be late. Hurry up and go pee-pee, Aya-chan."

Amaya sighed and did as she was told. She knew today wasn't going to be fun.

XxX

Two young women, a blonde and brunette, greeted them as they walked through the threshold. The schoolroom they entered was a large portable that was decorated to look as if a child had done it. It was supposed to be warm and welcoming, but to Amaya, it was cold and frightening. She clung to Ami for dear life, looking toward the ground instead of at the other children aged three to four already there, running around yelling. She tugged at Ami's jeans.

"It's too loud here..." she whispered when Ami was close enough to hear her.

Ami picked her up. "I'm sure things will settle down soon, Aya-chan. Look, there's your teacher." She set her daughter to her feet again and released her hand.

The duo walked over to a tall woman with thick, straight, chalk-white hair in a prim and proper bun. She was wearing a formal black outfit, one that made her hair even more blinding. She had eyes of charcoal, a gentle grandmother-like face and was an obvious American descendant. She smiled at Ami and Amaya when they approached.

"Hello there," she said, as cheerful as an elderly woman could get, "It is an honor to be having the daughter of the wise Sailor Mercury with us. I'm Mrs. Genevieve, the preschool teacher, but everyone calls me Mrs. G. I've been teaching in Japan for a decade now, and I assume you've met my two assistants, Kokoro and Mitsu, at the door?"

"Oh yes," Ami nodded, smiling. "They seem to enjoy their work, don't they? You all must simply adore children."

Mrs. G returned the gesture and refocused her attention. "You must be Amaya Mizuno, aren't you, sweetie?"

At this instant, Amaya felt her heart caught in her throat. She avoided looking the old woman in the eye and unknowingly clenched her fists til her knuckles turned white. 'Yes, I am,' she wanted to answer, but couldn't.

"Aya-chan, say hello to Mrs. G." Ami gently nudged. Amaya didn't move. Fortunately, the teacher said that she didn't have to. Ruffling her bluish hair, which Amaya didn't like at all, she said they had lots of shy children there and that Aya-chan would eventually open up. Her mother seemed satisfied with that, and went on to say that she was sure her little girl would not be any trouble, jokingly adding that Aya-chan was _her_ daughter after all; Mrs. Genevieve seemed to highly respect all the Senshi.

"Of course, she won't!" Mrs. G laughed with her, "Why, I bet she's already reading chapter books!"

Their conversation dissolved slowly. A few minutes later, Amaya sadly watched as her mother left with all the other parents saying the 'have a good day and behave!' stock phrase. Mrs. G called everyone over to her. The children sat in a circle on a big, round, colorful rug while Mrs. G sat on a rocking chair in the center and introduced herself.

"Everybody," said the blonde assistant known as Kokoro, "say 'Hi, Mrs. G'."

"Hi, Mrs. G." a majority of the students said. Some weren't in sync and some, like Amaya, didn't say anything.

"Now, let's start with your names." Mrs. G continued. "Raise your hand if you want to go first." A lot of the boys raised their hands but she called on a small girl with small black braids. "How about you, sweetie? Tell us your name, please."

"My name is Hana," she said proudly.

"Good!" Mrs. G clapped. She nodded to the child next to Hana on her right. "And you?"

"My name is, uh, Ryu..."

They kept going counter-clockwise like this introducing themselves to everyone. Even the shy ones with a bit of coaxing squeaked out their name. There were about twenty-something children sitting there, but it felt like hundreds to poor Amaya. She grew more and more anxious when she saw there were only two more until she had to tell them her name.

"I'm Himeko. Pleased to meet you all."

"My name's Julie!" squealed a particularly cute brunette girl. She was also the only Japanese-born American.

"..." This was it. Amaya couldn't open her mouth to speak. She shifted from looking at the floor to around the room, but not at her other classmates, and hugged her knees closely to her chest.

Kokoro walked up behind her and put her hands on her shoulders, "Honey, it's your turn. Go on and tell everyone your name."

'I want to...' Amaya thought miserably, 'but I can't...'

"Well," sighed Mrs. G, "that's all right. Her name is Amaya Mizuno. That is such a pretty name, isn't it, children?" There came a chorus of 'yeah' and 'it's okay' and 'no'. "All right, now, let's continue..."

After the names came age and one interesting thing about themselves. Amaya responded to none of it, not even holding up any fingers to say how old she was. Then they were to be paired up with someone else either a year older or younger and sent off to play. The purpose was to make at least one friend. Since there were more four-year-olds than three-year-olds, some of the children were paired with someone the same age as them.

Amaya got paired with a four-year-old named Hortense. Hortense dragged a reluctant Amaya to the toy chest when everyone scattered.

"So, what do you wanna play, Aya-chan?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips and looking at all the toys. "I'll play whatever you want, just as long as it's not with boys. They have cooties, you know." She turned to look at Amaya and sighed when her partner was still looking away and covering her ears. She led Aya-chan underneath a nearby table and tried to look her in the eye but the other child wouldn't allow her to.

"I was like you when I was your age, too." Hortense whispered. "I didn't talk to no one. But I made a friend named Daisuke and he helped me. So I'm gonna help you." Ungluing Amaya's hands from her ears, she added, "I don't care how long it takes, by the end of this year, I promise, you'll be talking like I am. And then you can help others, like me! Okay? I'll start by listening. Try to say 'hi' to me. Go on – try it."

XxX

A month passed and still the daughter of Mercury kept quiet. Her problem wasn't that she was shy – it was because people kept insisting she would just miraculously get over it. Despite being fully capable of speech with her parents, she communicated non-verbally with Mi and to a lesser extent, with Makimi, but didn't do anything when other adults or children were present. This included Minako.

One Saturday, both she and Ami let the girls have their usual play-date. Having been invited for a private tea, Ami was trying the best she could with her limited knowledge of the craft of knitting to be of assistance to the Senshi of Venus.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" exclaimed Minako happily. She happily knitted away, deciding to knit the Sailor V doll when she got better and instead decided on making Mi-chan a scarf for the upcoming winter. Her phone interrupted her progress to which she groaned.

"I'll get that, Mina-chan," Ami giggled at Minako's exaggerated acts of annoyance. She picked up the cordless phone from its place on the wall and said, "Hello, Aino residence."

"Good day. Is Mizuno Ami present?" answered Mitsu's professional voice. "I was told by her husband that I could reach her at this number?"

"Oh, yes! This is she. How do you do, Mitsu-san?" smiled Ami into the phone. "What can I do for you?"

Minako strained to hear the conversation at phone. She was getting mixed signals from Ami. Happy at first, confusion the next... more confusion, slight anger, more confusion, a hint of sadness, perhaps a dash of hopelessness? What was going on?

Ami sighed, defeated. "Thank you for your call, Mitsu-san. Goodbye." With that, she hung up and silently walked back to her seat across the table from Minako.

"Ami-chan, what happened?" Minako questioned. "What did this Mitsu-san say to you?"

A few moments passed before Ami answered with her own question. "Mina-chan, have you ever heard Amaya say anything?"

Minako put down her knitting and thought a moment. She used the knitting needle free of stitches to scratch her head. "Well, no. Not once. Why?" she gave Ami a small smile, "Don't tell me – she talks away in class?" To her slight dismay, Ami shook her head.

"Quite the contrary, really..." Ami said, pouring herself another cup of tea. "It's only been a month since she enrolled and they tell me that no one – not even the other children – knows exactly what she sounds like. She won't even use hand signals and cannot voice her needs. I don't see what's wrong..." she sipped at her beverage, "She talks so much at home with me and Ryo-kun, but outside, she's mute."

"I'm sure this is in a medical book somewhere," reassured the blonde, "You know, when they were two and Mi-chan became such a chatterbox, she mentioned to me several times that she has never heard Aya-chan talk. I told her that some children are quiet. They're best friends; so," –she shrugged– "I was positive that Aya-chan would start talking to her by this time. If you want, I'll enroll Mi-chan there so Aya-chan could have someone she's known for as long as she can remember there with her. Maybe she will talk with her then, who knows?"

"Oh no, don't do that! You don't have to... I mean..." Ami sighed. "I'm worried about her."

"That much is obvious, Ami-chan. Every mother worries about their child – it's called maternal instinct."

Mi and Amaya decided to interrupt their conversation by walking into the kitchen.

"Mommy, do we have cookies?" Mi asked, "Aya-chan and I are hungry."

"Oh, sure..." Minako smiled, getting up to go to the pantry, "Now, where did Asai put them?"

Ami smiled. "She told you that she was hungry?"

"Nope," Mi quickly replied. "I asked her because I was and she did this–" she nodded her head a couple of times. Amaya smiled at her and giggled silently. Although slightly discouraged, Ami was proud of her daughter for communicating.

XxX

_I'm sure this is in a medical book somewhere_...

Sometime in the afternoon, Ami decided to try looking in the palace library medical books with Ryo on Daddy duty.

'Mute...' Ami thought, 'where would this be classified under? Speech disorder!'

As the Senshi of Wisdom picked out one book, then another, she tried to think about what might be considered symptoms or signs that her daughter might have exhibited that she somehow missed, making another mental note to jot it down. As she carried at least twelve books to a table nearby, Ami failed to notice two figures slowly creeping up behind her and reading her notes.

"You might want to try looking at 'Selective Mutism', Ami-chan," said a teenage voice.

Ami jumped. She turned around in her seat to face two girls she hadn't seen for a while. "Setsuko-chan! Small Lady!" she hissed, "You gave me a fright, girls."

Small Lady smiled sweetly. "We didn't mean to scare you, Ami-chan. I'm just here with Setsuko 'cuz she wanted to look at psychology books."

"Yeah," Setsuko smirked. "I thought it was odd someone would only steal the books about speech."

Ami laughed. "Guilty as charged, girls. You've caught me."

The tween and teen each took a seat across from Ami and began to sort her books. They each skimmed through a book, only keeping the ones that had two or more pages about Selective Mutism while Ami read the definition.

"Okay... 'Selective Mutism, aka SM'," Ami recited, "Hm. 'A communicative disorder in which a person, most often a child, who is normally capable of speech is unable to speak in given situations, or to specific people. Often co-exists with shyness and/or severe social anxiety'. Setsuko-chan, are you sure this is my daughter?"

"The daughter of Pluto lies little," said Setsuko solemnly, "Just as the daughter of Chronos knows all. Well, that, and I'm a psychology major!" she laughed.

"Got that right..." Small Lady muttered. "Ne, Ami-chan, I'm going to the past in a few weeks for my Senshi training. Do you think I should give past you a little bit of a hint to, you know, brush up on your knowledge on this SM thing?"

"Certainly not!" Setsuko hissed, remembering they were in a library. "One wrong move and we could all be born with chicken tails!" Ami and Small Lady sweat-dropped. Setsuko had a knack for exaggeration.

"I'm sure it's not _that_ terrible, Seko-chan," laughed the blunette.

"You can't be too prepared, you know," pouted Setsuko, "Is it too soon to refer Aya-chan to a specialist? No offense, Ami-chan, but I don't think Selective Mutes are your specialty."

"We'll see." The terse reply was firm and perhaps a bit annoyed, but Ami didn't seem to notice. "It's too soon right now."

XxX

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Amaya asked in the safety of their home. She and Ryo were spending their father-daughter time watching movies and cartoons at her request. She had her head on his lap and was lying in the fetal position whereas he was sitting with the remote in hand.

"She told me she's in the library." Ryo said nonchalantly and laughed as something funny came on. 'That was probably a parental joke,' he thought when his daughter didn't think twice about what had just shown. "Do you want me to take you to see her?"

"No, that's okay." Aya-chan said quickly. What if she ran into someone other than Mommy or Mi-chan? They would talk to her, that's what. And she wouldn't talk to them because she can't. She let out a yawn and hoped it would go unnoticed by her father. It didn't.

"Is my little princess sleepy?"

"Nope... not at–" Amaya yawned again. "–all..." The second she closed her eyes, however, proved her wrong.

Smiling, Ryo slowly lowered the volume of the TV until there wasn't any sound left before turning it off and gently lifting Amaya to her room, being careful on the stairs. After tucking her in, he went back to the television, turned on the volume a considerable amount and changed it to the middle of a lecture he had no clue was about.

It wasn't long after that Ami came back. Half-asleep, Ryo jolted awake when the loudness of the door overwhelmed the sounds coming from the television. He hastily turned it off and stood up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Ami asked apologetically while putting her shoes away. "I didn't mean to."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," assured Ryo, embracing Ami when she came near him. He kissed her forehead. "Amaya-chan's taking a nap right now. I'll make an appointment and we'll get her diagnosed, but we're going to have travel to Kyoto to do both." Ami looked at him, slightly startled. "I saw it – Selective Mutism. That's what you were researching, right?"

His wife sighed sadly. "Yes, but," she protested, "Ryo-kun, it's too soon. Aya-chan's too young. Usually children can't be diagnosed until kindergarten, and the first month of any schooling shouldn't count. She's in preschool."

"She's three," Ryo pointed out, "and kindergarten starts at five. She'll be suffering in silence for two years including this one. I don't want my baby girl to have to go through that, do you?"

"Of course not..." Ami sighed. "All right, let's try. But please, not until it is agreed we are absolutely sure and ready." By 'we' she meant 'I', but he already knew that.

* * *

><p>I've been doing quite a bit of research on Selective Mutes myself JUST for this specific character, and I hope I didn't offend anyone with my portrayal of Amaya. Increase awareness, people! ... and my cousin, though not really a doctor, diagnosed me with a mild case of SM. I've reviewed my behavior around the adults (especially cashiers! I can't talk or do anything around them...) versus minors, and I can honestly say she was probably on to something.<p> 


	9. Star of the Firefly: Tomoe Hoshi

inufan155687, perhaps she might, who knows? =3 and 'Ok' I'm glad you're not offended and even more glad you've made such progress =]  
>Warning... FULL of jokes! xD Enjoy~<p>

* * *

><p>A year later, when the youngest girls were about four and the eldest was seventeen, it was a well-known fact that Tomoe Hotaru had not yet given birth to Chibi Saturn. Truth be told, she was ambivalent on the subject.<p>

"I don't know if I want to give birth to a child," she said one Saturday afternoon.

"Why not, Hotaru-chan? The Chibi Senshi generation isn't complete without _Chibi_ Saturn, ya know?"

Hotaru nodded and sighed, slouching on her couch. Confiding such information in Chibiusa was dangerous, but they were best friends, and she _did_ say they could talk about anything.

"Well, Michi-kun is as ready as he'll ever be, but I'm still trying to find my light..." confessed the raven-haired one. "I don't want to keep him waiting any longer, but do you know how scared I am, Chibiusa-chan?"

"Very much?" tried the teen. "My mom said if you have doubts, you should talk to someone about it, so talk to me, babe. Maybe the champion of love and justice can help!" she stroked her legs as she uncrossed them.

Hotaru gave a shaky sigh. "Well, we've never tried for one because..." she leaned in close to her friend's face, "I'm afraid of sex, Chibiusa-chan... What if it hurts? If the pregnancy won't, wouldn't the process hurt? Everyone says that it's wonderful, that the pleasure is worth the pain, but what if it isn't? I mean, how could something so small fit something so large and then nine months later have the result of that just pop right out, Chibiusa?"

"You know, it'd be easier if we were like Haruka-san and Michiru-san, ne?" Small Lady winked with a smirk. "I'll volunteer to be your baby's other mom!" she laughed. She had embraced the beginning of her teens with many sexual remarks.

Hotaru smiled a little to hide offense. "Don't joke with me about that, Small Lady. I'll be in trouble with your parents."

The princess gasped. "I'm your Chibi-Usa! You never call me Small Lady!"

"Only when you hurt me," Hotaru pouted, turning her head the other way with her arms crossed. As difficult as it was, she didn't giggle or smile when Small Lady nuzzled her and cuddled her way into her lap. She wished the Princess would take this seriously. Setsuko's certainly made her mark.

XxX

Elsewhere in the crystal fortress, watching the scene of Her Highness and her 'elder sister' from the orb atop Sailor Pluto's Garnet Rod that doubled as a hidden camera, Setsuko asked, "When exactly is Hotaru-chan going to have her baby, Mother?"

"Don't you remember, dear?" Sailor Pluto smiled softly. Her daughter, long since upgraded from Chibi status, scowled.

"Of course not..." she muttered through clenched teeth, "You blocked it until further notice."

Her mother chuckled and ran her hand through Setsuko's large and long ponytail. "Yes, I did. It's for your own good."

XxX

"You know what I heard the other week?" Mi asked anyone who would care as the usual trio walked to preschool. Minako enrolled Mi there when she had the chance for Amaya's sake and Makoto followed suit when she saw Maki would have no one left to associate with. Small Lady and Setsuko accompanied them there, but would usually walk a few feet behind them so not only could they talk amongst themselves, but the children had privacy as well.

"What?" Maki asked excitedly from Mi's right side. "Was it something about Mei-chan?"

The blonde giggled. "No, why would it be?" She frowned slightly when Makimi pouted and went silent. Mi turned to her left. Amaya was looking curiously at her. "You wanna know? Do you really, really, really, really, really wanna know?"

"Yes," her answer was. Whether it was mouthed or spoken Mi didn't know.

"So..." Mi lowered her voice to a whisper, but still remained a bit loud and was primarily talking to Aya. "I heard from my mom, who heard from Her Majesty, who heard from your mom, Amaya, that Hotaru-sama doesn't wanna have a baby." Amaya gasped.

"Why not?" Maki asked. "All the other adults did it. Why won't she? Doesn't she kinda have to?"

"I don't know," Mi shrugged. "Mommy told me that when parents have a baby, they have to ask Mr. Stork if he has time and then they play a game to make him come. If he comes then they might have one, but he has to have it when he gets there or else they don't. An-and he can decide if parents can have a baby, too. Maybe Hotaru-sama and Michio-sama dinnit play the game right. Maybe they lost."

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Amaya was blushing like mad. Well, almost.

"Ew, Aya-chan!" Mi suddenly shouted, ripping her hand away from Amaya and wiping it on the side of her homemade knitted skirt. "Your hand's all sweaty and yucky!"

XxX

When Mi was spreading the gossip about Hotaru, the two teenagers were straying from it. It was a few weeks since the younger Senshi of Pluto was spying on Hotaru and Chibiusa's conversation.

Setsuko was fuming. "So then, she just does her voodoo magic or whatever she does that prevents memories and such from appearing in my head and all of a sudden, I forget not only the birthday of Hotaru-chan's kid, but its name too! Ooh, there are times I wish to strangle that mother of mine..." she growled, motioning her hands to strangle an imaginary neck in front of her.

"Well, that's not very nice, yeah." Small Lady agreed. "But you shouldn't think that. Puu isn't _that_ mean, Seko-chan."

"Yes, 'Puu' is! If not, then I'm a Russian Lolita lesbian!" spat the young adult. "Who's she trying to fool by telling me 'Oh, it's for your own good, Seko-chan!' Psh, yeah right, Mother!"

Her Highness simultaneously rolled her eyes and shrugged. There was no stopping Setsuko when she was in rant mode. She was completely different, that was for certain. Calm, mature, ladylike Setsuko was certainly altered outside the palace, yes she was.

"Ew, Aya-chan!" they heard Mi shriek in disgust, "Your hand's all sweaty and yucky!"

XxX

Amaya fled to where the princesses of Moon and Pluto were lagging behind. When the two saw how red the child's face was, Setsuko's anger flew away. Amaya held Setsuko's right had in her own and gestured for Mi and Maki to come over.

"Good idea, Aya-chan!" called Mi as the two came over, "Let's ask Seko-oneechan and Usa-oneechan!"

Small Lady arched a brow. "Ask us what?" 'Please don't let it be about unicorns again!'

"Since Hotaru-sama and Michio-sama don't have a baby yet, does that mean they lost the game they were playing to get Stork-san to come and give them a baby?" Maki asked innocently.

"What?" Setsuko exclaimed. She made it a rule never to talk about such acts to children. They were supposed to be innocent to all things – most of all love-making. Unfortunately, Her Royal Big Mouth didn't have such a thing.

"Oh, is _that_ all? You can't lose at the 'game', Maki-chan!" answered the princess, putting air quotes around 'game'. "The only way you can lose is if you don't play and you're over the age of eighteen. The best thing for anyone under is to not play."

"Chibi Lady!"

"Ohh..." chorused Mi and Maki. Amaya shook her head faintly. That wasn't right. Not at all.

"Since Hotaru-chan's over nine centuries old, technically..." Small Lady continued, squatting down to below the little girls' heights. She waved her finger in a 'no-no' manner as she gave them a cocky stare. "If you do it before you turn eighteen, oh, boy! The game will hurt worse than anything in the world! But if you play after you turn eighteen in another fourteen more years, I bet you that it will be the best thing ever."

"Unbelievable..." Setsuko muttered under her breath. "Usagi, stop it." But the pinkette paid her no heed.

"But only mommies and daddies get to do it!" Mi whined, "Mommy said! How can we play it without being a mommy?"

"Or daddy?" Maki added quickly.

"You can. It is just better when you're a parent because then you have something you want – a baby. Stork-san may or may not have time to bring the baby here, but if not now, then later. And he also goes to adults who are not mommies or daddies, and those people only played the game for fun and didn't think Mr. Stork would know."

Mi's eyes widened. "Are they over eighteen too?"

Small Lady shook her head. "Not always, and they don't always want a baby. If they're over eighteen and hopefully playing with one person entirely, or they're married and want to be mommies and daddies, or daddy and daddy or mommy and mommy, then it's okay."

"Mommy and mommy just like Haruka-sama and Michiru-sama?" Maki asked animatedly. With hope in her eyes she dared to ask, "So that means that when I'm over eighteen, Mei-chan and I could play the game together and become mommy and daddy?"

Setsuko, Usagi and Amaya sweat-dropped.

"Sure, why not?" the princess laughed nervously as Makimi cheered.

Mi jumped up. "That means Aya-chan and I can do it too! We're only a month apart!" Amaya quickly shook her head. "No?" The blunette did so again.

'Not until I'm older!' Amaya thought. 'With boy...'

Mi looked up at Setsuko. "Seko-oneechan, can I play it by myself since Aya-chan doesn't wanna?"

"Play at preschool with all the other innocent schoolchildren? Sure! Let's go!" Setsuko said quickly, grabbing Mi and Amaya by the hands and power-walking, leaving Maki and Chibi-Lady to catch up to her.

"So while we're on that, do you think that, um, Usa-oneechan, do you think that, um, Hotaru-sama plays the game by herself?" Maki asked as she jogged alongside the teen.

"I don't think she does, to be honest," Small Lady admitted, "You get nothing out of playing alone other than learning what you like and what makes you happy. You could spend hours and hours playing with, say, a toy snake, and–"

"Chibi-Lady, shut up!"

XxX

Upon returning home later that day, Setsuko took it upon herself to remind her best friend of the horror that happened that morning as they passed Saturn's home as they made their way to the Royal Wing. "You gave them a sex lesson, you dolt!"

"No, Minako-chan did it. I just elaborated!" smiled the younger teen. "Besides, we were talking about Hotaru-chan!"

"One's afraid of sex and the other's a blossoming sex-joking maniac." Setsuko rolled her eyes. "You and Hotaru-chan are equally hopeless." Oh the ironic twist when Hotaru came back from the clinic with Haruka and Michiru to announce her blessed pregnancy.

"I can't wait until Hoshi-chan arrives!" she beamed.

"Congrats!" Small Lady gasped, clasping her hands over Hotaru's excitedly, "When'd you do it? I want details!"

"A few days after you came to talk. Oh, ChibiUsa, I'm so happy! He took excellent care of me, and now I can make it up to him by giving him a daughter!"

"We're all happy you are, Hime-chan," Haruka smiled, quickly wiping an eye, "You really have grown up."

"This is both heartwarming and sick..." Setsuko muttered, "How can you be so open about matters like this?"

XxX

Sometime later, it was just Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka. As the mother-to-be got her former parents' attention, she asked, "Why should I give birth to Hoshi-chan if she's going to have to sacrifice herself as I do being Sailor Saturn? Am I allowed to be worried about this, or do I have no choice? I can't tell this to Chibiusa; she wouldn't understand..."

"As an expecting mother, you have every right to worry," Haruka replied as walked in the room with their food and set the tray on the coffee table. She poured the tea, adding two sugars into hers and three for Michiru.

"But don't worry too much..." added Michiru. She removed her hand from Hotaru's, picked up her cup and took a sip before continuing. "Partially due to her job, Ami-chan worried and stressed a lot when she had Amaya-chan, and some believe her anxiety is what caused her child have Selective Mutism."

"That's untrue!" Hotaru cried, "I thought she wasn't socially ready for preschool. That's what Ami-oneechan told me. And what about when the baby is born, huh? When do you learn which cries mean what?"

Haruka looked at the clock as her spouse answered the questions to quell Hotaru's worry. It was almost four. 'They should be home soon,' she thought. The doorbell to the chambers of Saturn rang loudly, not once, but twice. The sandy blonde smiled. "I'll get that," she offered, setting her teacup and saucer down on the tray. She knew who it was.

"Drink your tea, please," Michiru reminded Hotaru. Hotaru grabbed her cup before it could be handed to her. "Listen to me, Hime-chan, everything is going to be fine. Every one of the Senshi has given birth at least once now. Since you're the last to do so, you have a whole plethora of women around to help you make sure that your pregnancy goes as smoothly as possible. Not to mention, you have a handsome husband who loves you more than life itself and will definitely make sure you feel safe."

Hotaru sighed and placed her cup back on its saucer, not being in the mood for tea. "You're right, Michiru-mama. You and Haruka-papa always are. I guess I shouldn't worry, but what if something happens to me or the baby? If there is any trouble at all–"

"– the sea and wind will know," Michiru cut in, pulling Hotaru in an embrace to which the latter readily accepted. Her little firefly could use a hug; she was a frightened child who needed comfort. She stroked her hair lovingly with the same motherly aura Hotaru remembered from so long ago and loved. She breathed in the familiar scent that was her adopted mother and found herself clinging tightly to the back of Michiru's shirt, silently praying that the elegant and perfect woman wouldn't make her let go.

"How unfair of you, Michiru," Haruka interrupted, smirking and holding Mei in her arms with Haru standing next to them. "We want to hug Hime-chan, too."

"The wind and waves really picked up today," Six-year-old Haru announced. "They told us that something exciting was gonna happen."

"Hotaru-oneechan, is it true? Are you going to have a baby?" Mei asked as her mother set her down to her feet. The girls ran to their 'sister'. Michiru gave Hotaru an apologetic glance.

"Sometimes, we wish we could turn their connections off."

XxX

"She looks just like you did when you were a baby, Hotaru-chan!" Small Lady gushed as she held the one-year-old baby on her lap. It was just she, Hotaru and Hoshi-chan that day. "I know that's strange coming from me, but she REALLY does!"

"She has her Papa's complexion, and I think that's the only physical thing she inherited from him." Hotaru joked as she reached over and picked up Hoshi's rattle from the floor, giving it a once over before handing it to her daughter. Hoshi cooed as she gave it a shake. "I only hope her destructive power won't ever have to be used."

Her Chibiusa shrugged as she set the child down on the floor. "Well, who knows when she'll get that power anyway? I mean, I understand Seko-chan and I being the oldest, but Haru is the oldest of the children and neither she nor Mei has received their powers yet. Well, maybe they're not a really good example because we don't know who's gonna be who yet, but still."

"Hopefully, Shi-chan won't awaken for a _looong_ time," sighed Hotaru as she watched Hoshi-chan crawling to a blue ball several feet away. "She's too little to be taken away from me so fast."

"You can't prevent her growing up forever, you know." Small Lady reminded, letting Hotaru rest her head on her shoulder. "Sooner or later, you're going to have to let her go. You'll be a great mommy, I promise. Everyone's gonna help you whether you like it or not, especially me, cuz I'm the godmother!"

The new mother could only nod. She felt loving hands caressing her face and heard the small bounces of the big blue ball her daughter was busying herself with. In her heart, she knew Chibiusa was right. She couldn't stop time for anyone, especially for her little Star.

* * *

><p>I'm actually suffering from Writers Block Syndrome right now but I'll try to have the next chapters done so I can post tomorrow. Wait, what? There's more chapters, you ask? But the births of the Chibi Senshi are all done! Well, yes, they're all born, but what about a little trip to the present? =D<br>Stay tuned! xD


	10. Bonus Chapter Ten: Amerika!

Finally an update! Yus!  
>Dedicated, as always, to inufan155687 and 'Ok'.<br>I start school the day after tomorrow TT-TT but I shall still be actively writing.  
>And inufan, I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding, BUT, that is a plan for another series. =3<p>

* * *

><p>They've been planning this trip for ages. As the due date for their trip to the United States of America grew near, the excitement for some of the girls was almost unbearable.<p>

"What do you think it's gonna be like, this America?" Mi asked Amaya when they met up for school Monday morning. Despite how important their education was, Neo-Queen Serenity had arranged for them to take a miniature vacation on a school day. They were to leave on Wednesday and come home no later than Sunday.

With a shrug from Amaya, the duo began to walk in sync with the other girls to school. She whispered in Mi's ear that it was on the other side of the world and was colder.

Mi turned to a fifteen-year-old Small Lady and nineteen-year-old Setsuko right behind them. "Seko-oneechan, Usa-oneechan, what do you guys think America's like? Is it really colder than Crystal Tokyo? Is there gonna be snow all the time there?"

"My dad went there for school once," Small Lady offered to say. "He didn't mention any snow, but he did say that it was colder and the people were nice."

Setsuko smirked lightly. "Did he tell you about the girls that hit on him?"

"What girls?" demanded the princess with a glare.

Setsuko sweat-dropped. "No, he didn't."

"My mom said that it's summer there and that the weather is just now getting colder." Makimi spoke up. "Isn't that kind of strange? Why would the kids already be off from school?"

"They're on a different schedule." Haru said knowingly. "Their king and queen are slackers and their summers are about three months long. Just how long depends on when they get out of school, of course."

"Haru, America isn't run by a king and queen like us, remember?" reminded Mei with a giggle. "Mommy said that they have a, um... pre- pres-si-dent, and he's in charge of the summer."

"Just wait until we actually get there before assuming anything, girls." Setsuko reminded them all, "We don't want to say something outlandish and then be thoroughly embarrassed when we're wrong."

XxX

Their outing to the Western world wasn't only on the minds of the children – it excited the adults as well. The only two that have been out of Japan for more than two weeks was Minako to England and Endymion to New York City. To the others, they finally had a chance to see what they haven't seen.

Later that evening, when they all gathered for their weekly weekend dinners together, it was no surprise what the subject was. It was a chance to voice concerns and review plans. As Ami and Ryo chatted excitedly about the state they were to be staying in – California – Amaya tugged on her mother's sleeve to grab her attention.

"Mom, I'm not too sure about this trip to the United States," she confessed in a whisper, "Do I have to go?"

"Of course you're going, sweetie," Ami smiled gently, "Daddy and I wouldn't have you go if we didn't think you'd feel safe. We understand that you feel scared, but going somewhere new is always scary, especially if it's overseas."

Mi looked at Amaya with disbelief even though she knew it was normal. "Aya-chan, you're scared?" When a near-crying Amaya nodded yes, Mi said loudly for all to hear, "I think everyone here is scared about something in America, so why don't we talk about that?" she stood up in her seat and held her fork with a meatball on it high in the air. "I'll go first! I'm scared that if we go to a giant mall or any place bigger than my house, my mommy and daddy will leave me there or sell me to a shopkeeper!"

"Mi-chan, sit down." Minako gently scolded, and added, "If we left you there this place would be a whole lot quieter, but I'd be sad because my baby's not here."

"And selling you is a joke." Asai nodded. "I only tell you that to make you stay with your mom when you go shopping."

"Oh, well... good! Let's keep it that way." said the little blonde happily. "Okay, Maki-chan, your turn!"

"Hey, what about us?" Minako asked, pretending to be hurt, "Don't we get a turn?"

"Mommy, you can talk a _long_ time." Mi said, solemn and bold. "The kids get to go first because we don't have to take too long." Everyone laughed at Mi's reasoning, even her parents. "Go, Maki-chan!"

The little brunette thought for a bit. "I'm not really scared, just hoping. I hope that they won't treat me like I'm a girl when we all know that I'm a boy."

Makoto sweatdropped. "Ami-chan..."

"Relax, Mako-chan," Ami chided with a sigh. "I know you're frustrated, but you must have patience."

"Go, Rin-chan!"

"Mmmm-mm!" That was Rin for 'Hold on!' as she quickened her pace in eating. She only had a little left, so they waited til the last bit of food from her plate was gone from inside her mouth to her stomach. Then Rin asked her mother if she could have a smaller ration of seconds. When Rei refilled her plate and joked that her daughter had somehow inherited the Tsukino stomach, Rin scooped up a bit from her lesser portion and said,

"I'm scared that if we go to somewhere traditional or somewhere that Mom really likes, she'll get into a fight because someone made a sassy comment to her or is far enough away but still said it loud enough so she could hear it. Dad's worried about that too."

The room grew silent. Everyone knew about Rei's temper. The miko turned to Yuichiro.

"I didn't know you were worried about that," she admitted, "Did you assume I knew?"

Her husband gave a sigh and scratched the back of his head. "What answer gets me not in trouble? Well, you know how you can be at times..."

They went around the table expressing their concerns like that for quite some time. Haru and Mei admitted to being afraid of the other's element for the same reason but both refused to go into detail despite everyone's persistence. Haruka and Michiru weren't of any help either. Small Lady was anxious about her travel shots and if there was going to be any thunderstorms while they were in the US. Setsuko was worried about the men.

"If there's one thing I don't want to do, it's find a man overseas, let alone a man right here in Japan!" she said, "Not only do I have my Senshi duties, but I have college to worry about."

"My big brother's here if you want him, Seko-oneechan!" Rin offered excitedly, "He's twenty-somethin' and Mom wants him to find a good wife, and who's better than you to get married?"

"No thanks, kiddo," Setsuko said quickly. "I'm fine, thank you. I like being single – single is good!"

"You won't be saying that for long... ya wanna grow old and still be single?" Small Lady snickered from the seat next to her. "Ow!" she screeched when she received a pinch.

"See, Aya-chan?" Mi whispered to her best friend, "Even Seko-oneechan and Usa-oneechan are scared of something." Mi stood up in her seat again and turned toward her parents. "_Now_ it's your turn, Mommy." Without being prompted, she sat back down.

The Venus couple exchanged glances before Minako said they hadn't any worries, just that they don't lose their daughter in any crowds or wanders off without anyone noticing.

It was Makoto's worries that caught everyone's attention, especially Makimi's.

"You're scared of airplanes?" she yelled, accidentally knocking over her glass of milk in the process. "Oh, no!"

"Heh, you're always knocking over something when you're surprised," Makoto chuckled as she helped wipe the spilled milk, ignoring the question. "I'll get you another glass, okay, hon?"

"You're not answering my question, Mom..." Maki retorted. "Why're you afraid of airplanes? How're you going to go to America if you're scared to get on the plane to go?"

Shinozaki sighed as he watched his wife go for another glass of milk for their daughter without answering the second time. "Mom's parents died in a plane crash, Maki-chan," he explained. "Wouldn't you feel scared of going on a plane if suddenly, you were to lose me and her at the same time?"

Maki gasped. "I-I didn't think _that_ was the reason..." she slouched in her seat.

When Makoto came back into the dining room, all conversation had ceased and dinner was finished without any noise. Later that night, Makimi went to apologize and reassure that when her mother got on the plane this time – _if_ she got on – that no one was going to die. Eleven of them were Senshi, and the Senshi could do anything, even survive death. The family of Jupiter slept well that night with those words in mind. Tomorrow, Makimi's theory will be put to the test.

XxX

"But why do we have to have different names when we go to America?" Rin whined. It was early next morning as she and the other children stood by their parents in separate groups in the throne room. "I like my name!"

"I like mine too." agreed Mei. Both Rin and Mi had a tendency to call her 'Michi' instead of 'Mei' unlike Makimi and Amaya (when talking only to her and whispered in her ear, of course). Hoshi, Hotaru's two-year-old, was surely to follow in upsetting Mei, much to Haru's secret amusement.

"That's enough whining, both of you." Michiru reprimanded. "We adults have to have different names, too."

"Well, not all of us; some will just have a different spelling or pronunciation," reminded Rei.

"But why?" Makimi grouched, annoyed for being woken up so early. She was certainly not a morning person. "Americans are smart people, I'm sure they can say them."

Haru scoffed. "Wrongly, maybe, but, _sure_ they can say them."

Hearing all the hustle and bustle, Setsuko and Small Lady entered the room. "We're going to a new place, kids," Setsuko reminded the children, "The least we can do is show them we understand their language by names."

"But I don't understand Americanese!" Mi cried.

"You'll learn in junior high and high school, Mi-chan." Setsuko smiled. "And it's called English, dearie, not 'Americanese', understand?"

Mi pouted. "I don't speak that either!" she looked up at her parents. "Don't give me a name too hard, okay?"

Asai chuckled and picked her up. "Don't worry, we didn't. Your mother knows plenty of English."

"I thought English was spoken in England."

Minako sweatdropped. "It's spoken in America too, Mi-chan, you know that. Just no accent, that's all. I told you this last night!"

When Serenity and Endymion finally arrived, announced by Princess Usagi herself, all conversation ceased. With a wave of her hand, both monarchs were greeted with the utmost respect and courtesy. The adults lined up with whomever they were standing next to with their children standing upright in front of them.

Almost immediately after, Endymion addressed the Senshi and their partners. "Have you all decided on the names of your children as well as yourselves?"

"We have, Your Majesty." Minako answered, moving Mi to stand in front of Asai only before stepping up. "As Commander of the Senshi, and by order of Her Majesty Neo-Queen Serenity, I, Aino Minako, speak for all when I say we have done what was asked of us."

"Very good," Serenity nodded. "Would one member of each family, be it child or adult, come forward and say your names aloud so Luna-P can register the information, please." The Queen turned to her daughter. "Usagi?"

Small Lady nodded and looked at her hands, positioning them as though she was already holding the ball. "Luna-P, come out." It appeared in her hands a second later.

"Everyone," said the princess, tucking the toy underneath her arm, "when the names are announced, Luna-P will have to take a picture of your face so we can match it to the name. Sorry if you don't like flash photography – Setsuko does and she won't help me change it back!" When she received a few giggles for the statement, she nodded again to her mom. "Ready whenever you are!"

"We will begin with Mercury," Endymion said, "and go in planetary order. You may leave when your family is done. Begin." Luna Ball was thrown towards the Mercury family, stopping and hovered just a few feet away.

Ami stepped forward. "My name will be **Amy**, my husband's will be **Greg**, and Amaya will be named **Amanda.**"

Luna-p took photos by name, so Ami was first. Amaya didn't take too kindly to the picture-taking, so the floating device began to play 'Au Clair de Lune', a tune it knew the child enjoyed. It began to float higher and higher, playing louder and louder, until it left no shadow hovering so high up. When she slowly looked up and her photo was miraculously snapped, Amaya, more upset than she would've been had she been tricked by a human, was quickly picked up by Ryo and comforted by both parents as they exited.

"Now that's something you don't see every day..." Small Lady whispered to Setsuko. "I didn't know Luna-P could do that."

Asai came up next. "My name is **Jamie**, Minako will be known as **Mina** and our daughter..." he paused dramatically. "**Mia**."

"Yes! Thanks for such an easy name, Mom, Dad!" Mi cheered. She smiled broadly and even flashed the victory sign when it was her turn to hold still for the camera. The trio left with Mi repeating her Americanized name over and over.

Now it was the King's turn. Luna-P bounced excitedly to him, but he merely pushed it a bit too forcefully toward Serenity. "You already have my information!" he laughed.

"Ah!" The Queen ducked as the toy flew for her head. "Dear, watch your aim, please. Luna-P, you have mine too!"

Luna-P, although its face remained a smiling Luna, hovered dejectedly to Small Lady.

"Come on, Luna-P, cheer up," she said gently. Grinning, the princess whispered, "Go do Mars, 'kay?" Luna-P nodded and went to the Mars family.

Rei cleared her throat. "Yuichiro will be known as **Chad**, Rin as **Rea**, and I am permitted to keep my name. The spelling is R-a-y-e... **Raye**."

Makimi was the first child to answer. "My name will be Ma- um, Maken..." ("Makenna," Makoto whispered.) "**Makenna**, my mommy's is **Lita**, and my daddy is **Ken**."

"My name shall be **Michel**," said Michio, "My wife is also allowed to keep her name, and our daughter Hoshi will be named her American counterpart, **Star**, with only one 'R'."

"Smile, Shi-chan," Hotaru said gently, squatting to her daughter's height when it was Hoshi's turn for a picture. "Smile for Luna-P."

"No!" protested Hoshi. Luna-P frightened her. It had big eyes, and it moved on its own... it was just a head! At least, that's what Hoshi could make of it. She hid behind Hotaru and tried to glare at the toy. Luna-P shook itself. There came the jingle of bells, which it used the tranquility of the sound to try to tell the toddler she was nothing but friendly.

"I think Luna-P scares her," said Hotaru, standing to her full height again. "I can go grab a picture we took recently if that's okay."

"This is ridiculous." Michio rolled his eyes. He took hold of Luna-P and held it close to his daughter. "This thing isn't even real. What's scary about a cat ball, Shi-chan?"

Hoshi shrieked, "It move!" She let out another yell when the object released itself from her father's grip. Hotaru shushed her and held her in her arms comfortingly.

"Michi-kun, don't, please," she pleaded, "It's okay; we'll just go upstairs and get a picture, all right?" She began to exit the area with her husband tailing her.

"I just don't see what she's so afraid of." Michio complained, "It's a..." His voice faded out when the Saturn family were out of sight. Luna-P sweatdropped.

Small Lady laughed nervously. "Okay... moving on."

"Can I say it?" Mei whispered to her parents.

"Go ahead," Haruka nodded.

"Yay!" Mei cheered quietly. She took a few steps forward. "My name is still Mei, but it's spelled M-a-y, **May**, Haru is **Hara**, Mama is **Amara** and Mommy is **Michelle**." When the family left, Luna-P drifted back to Small Lady.

"Is Puu coming?" she asked her parents.

"She should be." Serenity nodded. "What kind of Queen would I be if I didn't allow her a vacation now and again?"

"Well, if she doesn't show, which I hope she will..." Setsuko replied, "I have her information if you'd like it, Your Majesty."

Again the Queen nodded. "Go on, dear."

"**Trista** Meioh. As for myself, I am..." Setsuko let out a painful sigh before saying bitterly, "**September**."


End file.
